If the fates allow
by scotsgal78
Summary: Rachel and Finn never met in Ohio, but online. Supporting each other, but will the fates allow?
1. 10 years ago

Although I've not completed my last Pezberry fic, I wanted to go ahead and write this one as it has been bouncing about in my head for the past few days for some reason. Hopefully I will find the inspiration to complete my last fic, but until then, here is some Finchel.

10 years ago

'Seriously Rachel, how much more time are you going to give this guy? You've been chatting online since you were 15, your almost ready to graduate, he's failed to meet you. Are you even sure he is who he says he is?' Asks Quinn in a concerned voice.

'I am sure Finn is who he says he is. His social media checks out, I've seen the school uploads etc but his connection on the internet at home seems to be poor, all the time.' Rachel said meekly.

'Well, if you want some friendly advice Rachel, it's time and in your heart and mind, I think you know that as well' sighed Quinn.

Rachel looked at Quinn, knowing that she was right, she nodded her head in defeat.

'To be honest Quinn, I have an email ready for him telling him that this can't go on, I just need courage to send it and now isn't the right times to send it.' Rachel showed the email to Quinn and before she knew it, Quinn hit send.

'There, no courage needed, you may not thank me for it just now, but in time, you will. You have so much opportunity, LA is calling you, you are already in Los Angeles College of Music (LACM) and have so much to see and do with your life. I just hope you live it and take it for all it's worth.

'Quinn! You have no idea what you have just done! Damn you. I told you it wasn't the right time.' Rachel panicked. What will Finn think of her now. Receiving that email at this time of year. Rachel closed her eyes and could picture Finn being crushed and sighed before heading to class.

* * *

Finn arrived home and threw his back pack and flips open his laptop. Starting up the laptop he sat down on his chair and smiled. This is always his favourite part of the day, when he gets to chill out and talk to Rachel online.

He couldn't explain to his friends what draws him to Rachel. They met on social media when they were 15, almost 18 now and they were idolising each other. Their chats were always full of fun and genuinely in good spirits. But most of all, they were a good support for each other when things weren't going right in their lives.

'Finn, honey, just remember that tomorrow after school we are going to see your Dad.' Carole said as she poped her head round his bedroom door. 'I know Mom, although I really don't like going to his graveside, I know tomorrow is his anniversary.' Finn said softly.

'Shall let you go Finn, I know you like chatting to Rachel at this time, just thought I would remind you since I am working late shift tonight.' Carole smiled weakly at Finn before turning around and heading downstairs.

Finn turned around to look at the laptop and logged in to his accounts. A frown appeared on his face, offline. That was strange, Rachel is always on time and if she can't make it, she drops him a text message on his cell phone.

You have 6 new emails. Finn sighed heavily before he clicked on it. He was waiting to hear back from universities and wasn't getting much feedback. But he clicked on his first email from NYC Steinhardt. Sighing and preparing himself for another rejection, he blinked several times at the screen, making sure he wasn't seeing thing. An acceptance. He finally got in! Clicking that email off and then an email caught his eye, with the heading "Finn", seeing it was from Rachel, he opened it up and started reading.

"Hey you,

I know it's your long day with football practice and studies but I don't know if I can do this anymore Finn.

You know I have a love for you that can not be explained, or in our situation, shown. We live so far apart and every time we have arranged to meet, something has happened, wether it being your car breaking down, lack of money or anything else for that matter.

In my heart Finn, I would have loved nothing more than to meet you, even if it was just the one time. But as we are fast approaching heading off to universities, with me going to LACM and you hopefully attending school in NYC, we will be even further apart.

My heart is breaking writing this to you, my eyes are sore from the tears I've cried.

I know that this email wasn't the one you hoped for, but Finn, please, for us, our sanity, we need to let each other be free.

If fate should somehow allow our paths to cross again, I shall look forward to receiving that hug you've always promised me.

Always

Rachel

Finn closed his laptop. Lay on his bed, tucking his arms behind his head, sighing loudly and closing his eyes. Holding back the tears, thinking how he was completely happy one minute getting in to Steinhardt, then all that Rachel had said, the poor timing of it with it being the anniversary of his fathers passing, but with all his thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.


	2. 10 Years Later

As always, I do not own any characters from Glee, any original characters are my own.

* * *

 **10 years later**.

'Yo Finn!' Finn spun round and grinned. 'Hey Mikey, how are you my friend? 'Not too bad Finn, you wanna grab a stool by the bar and have a catch up?" asked Mikey? 'Sure mate no bother.'

As Finn and Mikey sat at the bar, Jess came towards to serve them. 'You guys want your ususal?' Finn flashed his dimpled grin, Mikey flashed a cheeky toothed smile to Jess, "Yes please" they said in unision. Jess laughed and walked off to prepare the guys their drink.

'So Finn, how are you and Emily doing these days? I haven't seen you around much.' Mikey asked inquisitively. Finn's facial features changed from his grin to a more serious face. "Um, mate, we kinda split up a while ago. Sorry that I didn't tell you, it's just with work and all that, lifes just been a bit hectic.'

"Oh man, I'm sorry, me and my big mouth" said Mikey as Jess put their beers down in front of them.

"All good mate, we knew it wasn't working, so we parted ways. So now that schools out for the summer, not having to teach my delightful students for a few weeks, I'm looking to chill out and have some fun." Finn started to smile again.

'Well mate, I have a spare ticket for tomorrow night's grand opening of the new karaoke bar that is opening up!' Mikey started to look excited. "C'mon mate, me at a karoke bar? I haven't sung since..." Finn's voice trailed off. 'Since you stopped talking to Rachel in your younger years, I know mate, but you don't have to sing, we can just listen, or cringe, since there are people out there that think they can sing but really belong in a cat's choir' laughed Mikey. "Ok mate I'm in."

The next night, the guys headed towards Shout! The new karoke bar in town. Looking up, Finn was surprised by the huge queue that was waiting to get in to the bar. Mikey laughed when he seen Finn looking bewildered at the thought of waiting in the queue to get in to the bar. 'It's okay Finn, we have tickets, we get to miss waiting in that line.' "Oh thank you." laughed Finn, " I was beginning to panick about waiting for hours and not sitting down listening to the music or having a beer or two.

As usual, Finn and Mikey manage to find stools at the bar and order their favourite beers in. Both listened to the music, chatted between songs and had a chuckle with some of the antics of the people in the bar.

'Well that group there seem to be having a good time.' Mikey said nodding towards a group of women.

"Mate, they are enjoying a bachelorette party, leave them be!" Finn grinned then laughed. 'The bride to be looks hot Finn, shame that she is getting married, I'd fancy my chances!' "Jeez Mikey, why do you always seem to go for the women that are attached to someone?' "Bad judgement mate, nothing more, nothing less".

An announcer came on the stage.

'Ladies and Gentlemen. As you know most of the people here tonight have had their tickets for some time. Each ticket has a number, and we are going to draw two random tickets from this bowl here and then, the winners, get to come up and sing for us!'

Finn panicked. "Dude, if my ticket wins, you are going up, I just took your spare ticket from you." 'Ah keeps your pants on dude, I'd go up. I know you don't want to sing in public, not just yet anyway.'

A drum roll started. First ticket to come out. Number 8! The women from the bacherlorette party started screaming and a petite brunette approached the stage and handed over her ticket. Second ticket to come out. Number 67! Finn thrusted the ticket in to Mikey's hand. "You promised dude, now get up there and sing!" laughed Finn.

Mikey looked startled. Heading towards the stage, Finn looked on. Smiling to himself, watching how nervous Mikey looked and then watching him chat to the brunette and the host.

It was clear that Mikey had selected the song for them to sing as there was a lot of discussion, arm crossing and facial expressions being made.

The announcer came to the microphone. 'Ladies and gentleman, may I present you the winners of the ticket contest. 'Please give a warm welcome to Mikey from our very own NYC!' The crowd applauded and then the brunette stepped up on to the stage and the announcer returned to the microphone. 'Please give a warm welcome to..'

Finn eyes widened and whispered "Rachel" at the same time the announcer said her name. 'Rachel from LA but Ohio originally and here with the bacherlorette party tonight for her friends wedding!' Again the crowd applauded. "Together, they are going to sing, Up!" Finn's brow furrowed. He wasn't sure of that song, but it was clear that Mikey knew of it.

(Mikey)

I drew a broken heart  
Right on your window pane  
Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain  
Just breathe against the glass

Leave me some kind of sign  
I know the hurt won't pass, yeah  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

(Rachel and Mikey)

I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

(Mikey)

You drew a question mark  
But you know what I want  
I wanna turn the clock, yeah  
Right back to where it was  
So let's build a bridge, yeah  
From your side to mine  
I'll be the one to cross over  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

(Rachel and Mikey)

I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

(Mikey)

Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then  
Feel it here in my heart  
Put my heart in your hand  
Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand  
If you did, all you have to say is

(Rachel and Mikey)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Mikey)

I'm waiting for you

(Rachel and Mikey)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down (Mikey: let this plane go down)  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up!

The crowd applauded loudly and Mikey jumped off the stage and headed towards Finn. Before he knew it Finn grabbed his arm. "Dude, have you any idea who you have just sang with?" 'Some bird from the bachelorette party? Mikey answered but had a puzzled look on his face. "No mate, you just sang with Rachel, MY Rachel from ten years ago." Mikey spun round and looked at Rachel. 'Mate, she's hot, wait. Rachel. As in THE Rachel?' "Yes, now what the hell do I do?"

What will Finn do?

Song: Up by Olly Murs feat Demi Lovato


	3. Crossed Paths

As always, I do not own any characters from Glee, I only own my original characters and plot.

* * *

"What do I do?" asked Finn again to Mikey who was standing with his mouth open slightly, stunned at what had just transpired. Mikey then turned around and looked at Finn. 'Mate, if you don't take the chance tonight, what will happen? You may never see her again. If the fates allowed this to happen, maybe you should take the chance and talk to her.' "What did you say Mikey" Finn looked surprised. 'I said..' Finn interupted Mikey. "I heard you first time, but you said something that she said ten years ago." 'What was that then?' Mikey asked. "If the fates allow. I have to take this as a sign Mikey, the fates are giving us another chance for our paths to cross. I'd be foolish not to." Finn said almost excitedly.

'Mate calm down. Have you thought how you are going to get near her with the other girls constantly around her?'. Finn then smiled. "You are my ticket." 'What?' Mikey spat out his beer that he had began to drink. 'Me? Why me?' "You've just sang with her. You can go up and take me with you and chat with them. You're good around women, I'm just a wreck at the best of times, you know that." Mikey looked at Finn then over to Rachel and her friends. 'Fine, come on then.'

As the guys were walking over towards Rachel, a few people stopped and shook Mikeys hand for singing well making Finn a little impatient. When they finally got to the bachelorette party, a blond approached Mikey and started chatting to him. Finn looked sheepishly towards Rachel. Slowly he walked towards her. "You are a good singer Rachel." said Finn. Rachel turned round and smiled. 'Thank you, are you Mikey's friend that wouldn't go up on stage and sing then?' enquired Rachel. "What? I can't believe he actually told you that, truth is, I haven't sang in ten years." Rachel looked sad. 'Why though? I love singing and wouldn't be without it. "Heartbreak." said Finn. 'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..sorry you never said your name, what is it?' asked Rachel.

Finn gulped and then gestured Rachel to go to the quiet side of the bar. "Truth is Rachel, I haven't sung for ten years. Like i said heartbreak, but it wasn't her fault, I always blamed myself." 'That's a shame, but you still haven't answered my question.' Rachel took a sip of her wine. "The amazing thing is Rachel, I recognised you from across the room, but you don't recognise me from my shitty internet connection all those years ago."

Rachel look bewildered and looked Finn up and down. Taking in all his features. Finn offered a weak dimpled smile to her. 'OMG! No way it can't be.' Rachel gulped another drink of her wine. 'Finn?' Finn then broke out in to a massive grin. "Now Rachel, I believe I owe you a hug, after all, I did promise it all those years ago." Finn opened up his arms and before he knew it, Rachel flung herself in to his arms and he squeezed her gently. "Nice to finally hold you Rach." laughed Finn. Rachel looked up at him as Finn looked down. Their eyes shining from happiness.

Mikey and Quinn then approached them. Mikey slapped Finn gently on the back. 'Mate, you got to meet the bride to be, she knows you too!' Finn turned round and squinted his eyes at the bride to be then smile. "Well isn't it the lovely Quinn, how are you doing?"

Quinn looked at Finn, then Rachel, back to Finn. 'Well I for one, can't believe what I am seeing. Do you live in NYC Finn?' "I do, I teach here too, I love NYC and when I arrived here I was in a bad way" his voice trailed off as the flash back of his heart break and then back to the present "but this city took me in, encouraged me to be me and embrace what I wanted to achieve in life."

'Wow Finn, I am pleased for you. Honestly I am. I also owe you an apology. Rachel had that email typed up all those years ago, I was the bitch that hit send and apparently at an inappropiate time in your life too, so I hope you can forgive me for that.'

Finn looked wide eyed at Quinn. "Of course Quinn, if you hadn't I probably wouldn't have done so much in my life and this night may never have happened. Congratulations on getting married though." Finn quickly drew her in for a hug.

"We will let you ladies enjoy the rest of your evening though, you have a party to have and we have stools to prop up" laughed Finn as he spun to Rachel and whispered in to her ear. "Do you still have my number in your phone?" Rachel nodded. "You ever need me whilst your here in New York, or anytime for that matter, use it okay, please?" Again Rachel nodded and Finn placed a kiss on her cheek and walked away with Mikey.

"Fuck." Rachel exclaimed. Quinn looked at her in bewilderment. 'You just swore Rachel, naughty, it's not like you," laughed Quinn. "What do I do now Quinn. Once I knew it was him, all these feelings came rushing back and lets face it, he's hot as fuck."

"Well Rachel, only you know, but like you said in your email, maybe the fates allowed this to happen, your paths have crossed." Rachel looked at Quinn. "What's on the schedule for tomorrow?" "Nothing apart from breakfast and then we meet up again around 4pm to start partying again, why?" Rachel smiled, "I gotta hang with him, just to see if there is anything there."

Rachel grabbed her phone out and scrolled to Finn's name. She kept his number all these years, not knowing why, but glad she did. Texting Finn, 'Hey, fancy meeting up tomorrow for a spot of lunch? R x' Watching reaching Finn in to his pocket and smiling as he read and responded to her text. 'Sure, I have an idea, drop me a text with the hotel your staying at and I will get you there. F x'

Finn seen Rachel laugh at her phone. 'You won't believe it when you read this, but the Hudson hotel. Maybe I should have realised the connection sooner xx'. Finn looked up and gave Rachel his cheeky half grin. 'Great, pick you up at 12. Dress for the weather outside, whatever we are blessed with. See you tomorrow as we are heading, enjoy the rest of your night. xx ps...I really wanted to kiss you but didn't want to be too presumptious. xx'

Rachel shot her head up quickly but scanning the room, she seen Finn and Mikey leave the club.


	4. Date Time

As always, I do not own any characters from Glee, I only own original characters and the plot. Thank you to those who sent words of encouragement and reviews.

* * *

Finn woke early the next day. He had butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Thinking back, the last time he had butterflies in his stomach was every time he logged on to his laptop to talk to Rachel.

He had a million things to do this morning before he had to meet Rachel. He headed through to the kitchen and went to the fridge and got out his smoothie. He checked what food he had left in the fridge and pulled out the fresh vegetables.

As Finn started preparing his food for his dinner later that day his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller display he smiled and noticed it was Rachel.

'Hey you, how come your calling this early?' enquired Finn.

'Good morning Finn, I just wanted to make sure that everything was still on for today, I will understand if it's not.' Rachel said softly.

'Hey, you know I don't break promises and I want to take you out today. So I'm preparing my dinner for later tonight, as I know me, once I get home from our date, I will be too lazy to prepare anything.' Chuckled Finn.

Rachel returned a hearty laugh back. 'Okay Finn, I shall let you return to your food preparation and I will see you around noon outside the hotel.' Stated Rachel.

'You certainly shall Rachel, I'm certainly looking forward to seeing you.'

They both said their goodbye's and then Finn let out a huge sigh. Muttering away to himself as he finished preparing his food for later.

Looking through his wardrobe, Finn was undecided for a long time on what he should wear on his date with Rachel. Date. Finn smiled to himself and selected a nice pair of dark jeans and a light grey t-shirt to go with it. It was going to be a warm afternoon when he was taking Rachel out on a date, which he has planned down to the very last detail.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Hudson hotel, Rachel was having a pamper session and getting herself organised for spending time with Finn. To say that she was excited was a slight understatement.

'So, Rachel, have you decided what you are wearing today?' Quinn asked.

'Well Quinn, I was advised to dress for whatever the weather may be outside and it's to be warm today so I was thinking my summer dress that I brought with my flat shoes as I don't know where we are going, or what we are doing, but don't want my feet to be sore.' Rachel replied.

'Sounds wise. I must say I haven't seen that I haven't seen you this excited in a long time. Don't get me wrong, you've been excited over many things, but this is different.' Quinn said with a smile gently forming over her face. 'But I am going to let you get organised, but make sure you have fun and Rachel please, don't go in to fast, I don't want to see you get your heart broken again.' Quinn said defensively.

Rachel smiled. 'Quinn, it's one date. Albeit it's with the boy I had a huge crush and potentially in love with when I was a teenager. We are 27 now, almost 28. We are grown adults and I'm sure we won't act like teenagers. We both have grown up in those ten years and it's ten years we need to catch up on.'

Quinn smiled. 'Just be careful Rachel' she said as she slipped out of Rachel's room.

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed. Gently biting her bottom lip thinking of Quinn's advice and then looked over at the clock. Her eyes widened then jumped up. Running late for Finn for their first date won't be a good look.

* * *

Finn checked his watch. It was coming up for noon and he was standing outside the Hudson hotel waiting for Rachel to appear. Listening to his music whilst slowly starting to stare in to space. Eventually Rachel stepped out of the hotel and headed towards Finn. Finn slowly removed his head phones and put them away in his pocket. Leaning down to Rachel once she was in front of him and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, 'Glad you could make it!' Finn said a little too enthusiastically.

Rachel let out a small laugh. 'Glad I could too Finn, so what are we doing today?' Rachel enquired.

'Well, firstly let me say, you look beautiful, secondly, I hope you don't mind, but we have a twenty minute or so walk from here to our destination.' Replied Finn whilst putting out his hand to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and placed her hand in his. It just all felt so natural. 'I don't mind a walk Finn, it gives me a chance to see a little more of this beautiful city.'

On their walk to their date destination they chatted amongst themselves and before they realised it, they had reached where Finn had planned their date. Standing in front of the Central Park Zoo, Finn turned to Rachel. 'I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could have a wander round the zoo for a bit and then once we have done that, I've organised a picnic for us.'

Rachel's facial expression changed from surprised to a smile. 'Sounds lovely Finn.'

Finn and Rachel held hands as they wandered around the zoo, watching the penguins being fed and being entertained by small children who were over excited about their visit to the zoo. Finn checked his watch and led Rachel away from the zoo and back out in to Central Park. Near the hot dog stand where Jimmy worked, a close friend of Finn's, lay a blanket with the picnic basket on it. Finn led Rachel over to the picnic.

Enjoying their time together, catching up what has happened in their lives for the past decade and getting to know each other again was refreshing for them both. Time running away from them as Rachel had to head back to the hotel to continue with the bachelorette party, clearing the picnic away and handing the items back to Jimmy, Finn reached in to his wallet and paid Jimmy for setting it all up and for the delicious food that he had prepared. Heading back towards where Rachel was standing on the pathway, as if on cue, the heavens opened and started raining. Finn sprinted towards Rachel and took her to the nearest big tree he could find.

Both laughing, as they reached the tree. 'Well, just as well we managed to finish our food before this rain came on, huh Rachel?' chuckled Finn.

'I know, we were certainly not expecting that to happen.' Laughed Rachel. Rachel then reached up and wiped away some rain drops from Finn's face. As their mood slightly changed and Rachel's finger tips softly touched Finn's face, Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel on her lips. As their kiss deepened, Finn pulled Rachel close against his body. Finally coming up for air, both smiled at each other. Looking out on to Central Park as Finn cuddled Rachel, the rain had stopped almost as quickly as it had come on.

Leading Rachel by the hand again, they walked through Central Park chatting away heading back towards Rachel's hotel.

Standing in front of the Hudson hotel, as they did almost five hours ago, Finn let out a small contented sigh and looked at Rachel. 'I just wish we had more time, but you have a bachelorette party to get organised for again tonight.' Rachel looked up at Finn and pulled him down for another deep kiss before letting him go.

'I know Finn, but needs must and I'm sure we will spend some time together before I have to leave New York' replied Rachel softly.

'Well, I certainly hope so Rachel, I've enjoyed spending time with you, reconnecting and finally getting to kiss you, to date you and to hold your hand. All those things I dreamt of years ago, have come true and I for one, can't wait to see what happens.' Finn looked up and seen Quinn at the hotels doorway. 'So, Quinn is waiting on you, but Rachel, if you need me anytime, please don't hesitate to text or call when you're here in New York.' Finn said.

Rachel looked at Finn inquisitively before smiling. 'I shall keep that in mind Finn, I guess I will see you soon?'

'I hope so Rachel' Finn replied sounding a little disheartened as their date comes to an end and watches Rachel walking over to Quinn before turning around and waving to Finn. Finn raises his hand and gently waves back.


	5. To the rescue

Later that evening Finn was sitting at his laptop and clicked on a file he hadn't opened for years. His Rachel files. Stalker like maybe but he kept every conversation they had, every picture they sent, songs that reminded them if each other. He hadn't opened this file since they had gone their separate ways all those years ago.

Reading over some of their conversations, smiling at their hopes and dreams, scowling at their naivety of what they thought they could achieve meeting up with one another then Finns mind cast back over their absolute perfect date they had today.

Closing his laptop and sighing to himself. When they parted ways today he wasn't sure when they would see each other again but Rachel had remained hopeful that they would see each other again whilst she was still in New York. Sitting down in the sofa and grabbing the remote control, changing the channels endlessly to finally find a programme he wanted to watch.

Several hours later, Finn started to stir. He had been dreaming that his cell phone had been ringing. Sitting up on the sofa, before standing up stretching himself out, he looked over at the clock and it said 2 am. "Damn" Finn said out loud. Switching off the television and picking up his cell phone and activating the screen. 1 missed call. Finn scowled and clicked to see who had called him. His heart sank when it said Rachel. She had called a little before 2am. Finn stood and contemplated if he should call her back when his cell started to ring again. Rachel.

"Hey Finn, it's Rach. Sorry for calling so late, did I wake you up?" asked Rachel.

"Hi Rach, you sort of did but I'm glad you did as I had fallen asleep on my sofa earlier and when I do that I usually ache for days. Anyway, why are you calling so late?"

Rach chuckled "well you did say any time Finn, but I sort of need your help."

Finn sat back down on the sofa and listened to the rest of what Rachel had to say. "Okay Rach, I will grab my car keys and come and get you. Just text me where you are and I will see you soon okay?"

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate it, will text you after I hang up and please drive safely, I've seen New York traffic at it's finest!"

Finn grabbed a checked shirt from his room and threw it on, grabbed his keys and shoved his shoes on and left his apartment. By the time he got downstairs, Rachel had text him with where she was. Fifteen minutes later, Finn arrives outside the club that Rachel was in. He arrived at the door and immediately got stopped by security. "Sorry pal, you can't go in, you're not wearing the correct attire for the club, Sorry."

Finn scowled. "I understand, but I'm not here to party, I got a call from my friend Rachel to come and pick her and her friend up."

"Wait, we were expecting you" replied the security guard, hang on and I will radio Jonny to come and get you "

Ten minutes later Finn was led to a room and he opened the door slowly. He was greeted by Rachel approaching him and coming straight in for a cuddle. Finn smiled to himself and kisses Rachel gently on top of her head. "Thanks for coming Finn "whispered Rachel, I didn't know what else to do."

"It's fine Rachel, but we do really need to get you and Quinn back to the hotel, you must be exhausted." Finn looked over at Quinn who was sound asleep in the chair. He approached Quinn and gently woke her up.

"Finnnnnnny! Aw you came for us. Am so drunk!" slurred Quinn. Finn just smiled and helped Quinn up on to her feet.

"Well Quinn, we need you to walk to my car, we will help you but you have got to stay awake at least until the car. "Replied Finn in a somewhat stern but soothing way that Quinn responded to. Rachel stood their opened mouthed when Finn managed to vet Quinn to her feet.

"I have been trying to do that for the past hour Finn! Yet here you arrive and she practically jumps to go home, like you are our saviour!" laughed Rachel.

Safely in the car, Quinn quickly passed out in the back seat. Both Finn and Rachel turned around and smiled at the fact that she done what Finn had asked of her. During the drive back to the hotel Finn and Rachel spoke about their date and how their evenings had gone. Before they knew it, Finn was outside the hotel. "Wait here Finn, I will go and get a parking permit for you so you don't get a fine or anything." Finn nodded and looked back over his shoulder and checked on Quinn again who was snoring gently. The passenger door opened and Rachel popped the permit on Finns dashboard.

Both struggled to get Quinn out of the car as she was sleeping so soundly, so they managed to turn her around and Finn lifted Quinn out. "Uhm, Rach, can you go in to my pocket and get the car key out and lock the car for me? I didn't expect to be carrying a sleeping beauty back to her hotel!" Rachel smiled and nodded and managed to free Finn's car key and locked up the car. They headed in to the hotel and Finn put Quinn down on her feet once they were inside the elevator. Once they reached the floor the girls were staying on, Rachel guided Finn where to take Quinn.

Rachel used Quinn's key to get in to her room and Finn guided a sleepy Quinn in to her room. She looked up at Finn before the colour drained from her face. 'No Quinn!' But before Finn knew it, Quinn was slightly sick over Finn's vest top. Finn screwed up his face. 'Great, now I am going to totally stink on my car journey home!' and let a small laugh out. Rachel looked over apologetically and managed to help Quinn before ushering Finn out of the room.

'Finn, I am so, so, sorry. I didn't expect her to do that. Come with me, I'm only a few doors down and we will sort that top out before you have to head home.' Rachel said softly, slipping her hand in to Finn's and heading towards her hotel room.

Once inside, Rachel guided Finn to her bathroom and Finn took off his checked shirt and Rachel assisted Finn out of his vest top so that he didn't get covered in any more vomit. Rinsing his top through under the sink tap before leaving it to soak, Rachel turned and dried her hands. Finn had turned around and reached for his checked shirt. Rachel's eyes widened slightly and Finn's toned physique and as he was putting his shirt on, Rachel ran her fingers gently over his chest. Before they knew it they were kissing passionately and Finn had Rachel against the bathroom counter pulling her up to sit on it as they were exploring each other's tongues.

But, just as quick as it all started, Finn put an end to it by pulling away and walked out the bathroom. Rachel slipped off the counter quickly, 'Finn? Where are you going?' Rachel enquired.

'I can't do this Rachel, I can't be that type of guy that wants to sleep with a girl after being on a first date with them, I just can't. Finn said ditheringly.

'Well Finn, for one, I admire that you said how you felt, but Finn, our date was yesterday and you wouldn't have been that guy, but if we had gone that little bit further, it would have been consensual on both our parts, plus it would have been so natural after knowing each other for so long. But Finn, tonight, this morning, since it's almost 4am after all the shenanigans with Quinn, how about we just sleep together?' asked Rachel.

'What?' Finn reacted quite quickly.

Rachel laughed. 'Ok that kind of came out wrong, not as in sleep together sexually, as in just to cuddle up and go to sleep. It's been a long night for all of us.'

Finn looked at Rachel and she could see that he was contemplating it. 'If you want Finn, I can phone reception and get you some pyjama pants or something?'

Finn shook his head. 'It's okay Rach, I can sleep in my shorts. Do you have a preference of what side of the bed you like to sleep on?' enquired Finn.

'I prefer the right-hand side and I will go and change in the bathroom' said Rachel sleepily.

Finn settled in to the bed after getting undressed and placing his clothes neatly on the chair. Rachel came out of the bathroom in a nice pair of silk pyjama shorts and strappy top and got in to bed next to Finn. Leaning over, she gently kissed him on the lips. 'Thank you, Finn, not just for tonight, but for staying with me.'

Finn smiled softly, 'no bother Rach, let's just get some sleep now okay?' Rachel nodded gently to him. As Finn was lying on his back, he was about to move when he felt Rachel snuggle up beside him, resting her head on his chest and her body intertwining with his. Smiling softly and sleepily to himself, he felt himself drift off as they both said goodnight to each other.


	6. The morning after

Sorry for the huge delay in an update, amazing how life gets in the way and wedding planning takes up so much time! Anyway, here is a quick update and as always, I do not own the characters from Glee, only my original characters and the plot.

"About time!"

Rachel laughed as she sat down at the breakfast table with the girls.

"What took you so long?" asked Sarah.

Rachel glanced over to a very hung over looking Quinn. "Well ladies, after you left us last night, Quinn got a little worse for wear and I struggled to get her out of the club. She fell asleep and caused me a little bit of bother to get her back to the hotel." Rachel explained to the group.

"So how did you both get home?" Sarah asked quickly and with excitement at the fact that something else happened after they left the party.

"Well" Quinn spoke softly. "Rachel called for backup, Finn to be exact, he came to the club and managed to get me back to the hotel safely. After that, I have no clue what happened." Quinn looked over at Rachel as she took a sip out of her orange juice.

Rachel let off a coy smile, "So Finn managed to get you back to your room and as he was about to put you on top of your bed, you woke up, went white and you were sick on him."

Quinn was going bright red with embarrassment at the thought. "Oh my god! Please tell me you are not serious Rachel, that is so mortifying if I did."

"You did Quinn, I had to rinse his shirt off and leave it soaking in the sink in my bathroom, poor Finn didn't know where to look after you were sick on him. At least he's still asleep after coming to our rescue last night." Rachel then paused, realising she has gave it away that Finn is still in the hotel.

Sarah then looked over at Rachel and smiled. "So, Finn stayed over then?" Then before she knew it, Rachel had everyone's attention. Rachel went coy. Delaying her response to the girls slightly before nodding her head to say that Finn is still in the hotel and meeting squeals of delight from the girls.

"Rachel, if you don't mind, I think I owe Finn an apology for my behaviour last night, so once we finish breakfast, providing he is decently dressed, I would like to have a word with Finn if that is okay?" asked Quinn. Again, Rachel nodded her head and continued with breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, Rachel and Quinn headed to the elevator and took it to their floor. Both stood there in silence, which felt like forever before Quinn let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry if I made a fool of myself last night Rach and if I embarrassed you in anyway, I'm feeling kind of foolish knowing that I was sick on Finn."

Rachel looked over at Quinn and smiled. "Quinn, he wasn't mad that you were sick on him, I wasn't mad you were sick on him, for once, I could actually kiss you for your behaviour last night. It was late, Finn was exhausted, so we both just cuddled up in bed and went to sleep. I didn't wake him up to meet you all for breakfast, so I have no idea if he's awake or not yet. I just kissed him on the head when I left this morning. I just hope he doesn't think I've left for any other reason."

"Should there be any other reason Rach?" asked Quinn with concern. The elevator door then pinged and they both stepped out.

"No, it's just looks bad that I convinced him to stay over and I've disappeared without any explanation." Rachel replied whilst getting her key card out and opening her hotel room door. Popping her head round she looked over at the bed and there was no sign of Finn. A small noise from the bathroom made them both look. The door handle came down and Finn came out and jumped slightly.

"I wish you both would give a guy some warning that you were going to sneak up on me like that!" Laughed Finn.

Both Rachel and Quinn burst out laughing. Rachel walked towards Finn. "Sorry Finn, but Quinn wants a quick word with you so I'm just going to jump in for a quick shower whilst she does." Looking up at Finn lovingly, Finn leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Ok babe."

Quinn approached Finn sheepishly and they both sat down on the small couch.

"Finn" stammered Quinn, "I am so sorry for my behaviour last night. You came to our rescue and I repay you by throwing up on you. So, I have an idea that I want to run by you. I will not need an answer straight away."

Finn raised his eyebrows, leaned back on the sofa and looked at Quinn. Seeing her embarrassment Finn interrupted her before she could say what else she needed to say to him. "Quinn, it's fine, honestly. It was a drunken accident and could have happened to anyone, so there is no need for any apologies"

"That's noble of you Finn" Quinn quickly interrupted, "but an apology is a must and I also want to say this to you. Rachel..." Finn looked instantly concerned which made Quinn very sure that she wanted to say this. "Rachel is the happiest I've seen her in years. Well actually, since the time you both spoke to each other as teens, I'd say that was the last time I have seen Rachel genuinely this happy. So, my idea that I want to run by you is this. I want to invite you to the wedding. I'm probably jumping the gun here since I know Rachel isn't bringing a plus one, but I thought, why not you?"

"Quinn, weddings can be expensive, there is no need to invite me. I'm sad that Rachel doesn't have a plus one because she, by far, is the most amazing woman I have ever known, but please you do not have to go out of your way to invite me." Finn said compassionately and softly to Quinn.

"Well Finn Hudson, tough. I am not going to take no for an answer, although I did previously offer you a choice. I have a spare room booked at the hotel where we are getting married and I would love nothing more that for you to take it. All you have to do, is show up." Quinn then headed to the room door. "Now, I am going back to my room, you can break the good news to Rachel and tell her that we have decided that it's a free day in New York, so she can do as she pleases, as long as she meets us back here for 730 tonight for dinner." Quinn turned around and gave Finn a quick smile and left.

Finn was standing by the couch as he got up at the same time as Quinn. Standing there stunned, he watched the door close. Ten minutes later, Rachel came out of the bathroom looking fresh as a daisy. She looked over at Finn, who was still looking slightly bemused at the conversation brought up by Quinn. "What it is it Finn?" asked Rachel.

"I think you better sit down." Replied Finn.


	7. Be Mine

Thank you for the latest review, glad to see there is still some interest in the story, it's gave me a boost that's for sure.

Warning: Smut. As always, I do not own any Glee characters, only original and the plot.

"Wait, she said what?" Rachel said in shock. Finn explained the conversation to her again, but when Rachel asked Finn when the hotel room was book to and from, he realised he had no idea. Rachel dropped Quinn a quick text to find out. Quinn responded straight away with Wednesday to the following Wednesday, which in turn made Rachel smile.

"Finn, it looks like your hotel room is for a week, beginning this coming Wednesday. Which means I will be back in Ohio before you arrive. The wedding is on Saturday, but I do have a few things to do up until then that will not take up too much time, so we can spend pretty much the week together." Rachel said with a little excitement.

Finn laughed. "Well, Rach, if I don't leave your hotel room in the next fifteen minutes, I am getting a fine for staying over my permit time. So, what are your plans now that you have a free day?" Enquired Finn. But before Rachel could answer his question Finn interrupted. "You could come back to mine if you like? I can make us some lunch later and we can look in to how I can get to Ohio on Wednesday." Rachel grinned widely.

"Sounds like a plan Finn, let me grab my bag, jacket and put on my shoes and we can get out of here."

On the drive back to Finn's, both he and Rachel chatted excitedly about the prospect of Finn finally making it to Ohio. Rachel also explained that she had some dance rehearsals for the wedding as they were putting on a famous number. Finn looked slightly worried, but Rachel remembered what he said years ago about dancing and reassured him that he didn't have to take part as she already had a dance partner. Finn let out a sigh of relief as he parked his car.

Opening his front door, Finn stood aside and guided Rachel in to his apartment. Finn thought to himself about how glad he is that he isn't a messy person and like s to keep his apartment in order. Only time you would find mess if he was working on his plans for the classroom.

"This is such a bachelor pad Finn" giggled Rachel. Finn smiled and showed her around his apartment and then they both settled down at the dining table. "So, lets get organised and get your flights sorted for coming to Ohio!"

Finn opened his laptop, typed in his password and waited patiently for his laptop to start. Angling it towards Rachel as well she then scowled at the screen. "Finn, why is there a file named Rachel on your desktop?" enquired Rachel. Finn looked at the laptop then back at Rachel. There was no point hiding this from her, after all, it is about her, well them.

"Well Rachel, when we spoke all those years ago online, I kept every conversation, every hope, every dream, every picture, every song...pretty much everything apart from our text messages. It wasn't opened again until last night when I had some time to myself. Part of me can see how naïve we were, but those hopes, those dreams, they were real. In a way, still are" explained Finn. Rachel grinned and held his hand softly. "So, let's find some flights that will lead me back to you in Ohio."

After searching for a while and discussing the options of the flights, Rachel decided that she would meet Finn at the airport since she knew her itinerary for that day and it didn't clash with anything. Finn stood up, offered Rachel a choice of drink and went in to the kitchen. He was rinsing out some glasses when he felt Rachel's arms slide around his waist and snuggle in to him. Finn smiled softly and took a drink of his water. Turning around to face Rachel, their lips met gently, then more fiercely and Rachel felt Finn lift her up off the floor slightly and sat her on the stool bar in the kitchen.

Finn placed his hands on the work surface as their bodies leaned in to each other, kissing each other like they did the night before. "Rachel…" Finn managed to break off the kiss, "I don't think..." But before he knew it, Rachel's tongue was teasing him again.

This time with Rachel breaking off the kiss. "Today Finn, I want you to make love to me. I know you're a gentleman and whilst I appreciate that, I genuinely want you. Make love to me Finn." Finn looked in to Rachel's eyes, smiled and helped her off the bar stool. Taking her hand tenderly and guided her to the bedroom.

Hearing the bedroom door click behind her, Rachel let out a small breath. Watching Finn walk up to her and she placed her hands on his chest. Finn looked down and Rachel had started to unbutton his shirt. Feeling her hands move up to his shoulders and slipping the shirt off. Finn then embraced Rachel and kissed her passionately. Finn then slipped off Rachel's top, undoing her jeans button and zip whilst placing tender kisses on Rachel's neck. Rachel moved her hands and assisted Finn by slipping down her jeans, leaving her in her underwear.

Sitting down on Finns bed, she watched as he took off his trousers and moved towards her. Leaning in to kiss her, Finn reassured Rachel that she was beautiful and worth the wait to be with her. Rachel smiled and moved her body further in to the bed. Finn climbed on top of the bed and then showered Rachel's body with soft, tender kisses.

Rachel released her own bra and slipped it off, watching Finn, watching her made her feel so sure that this was the right decision, to be with him, right here, right now, getting lost in the moment.

They both slipped under cover and Finn reached over to his bedside table and opened up the drawer. Both slipped off the rest of their underwear in silence. Finn was slightly nervous trying to open up the wrapper. Rachel noticed this and gently touched his hands before taking the condom off him and opening up the wrapper before handing it back to him. Anxiously waiting on Finn being ready, Rachel closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Rach" whispered Finn. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" asked Finn as he started moving closer to her.

Rachel bit her lip, pulled Finn in to a deep kiss, beckoning him on top of her and encouraging him towards her. "More than sure Finn, I'm ready to be yours..." before easily biting her lip, feeling Finn slip inside her and his mouth meeting her tender neck. Closing her eyes again feeling the euphoria rushing through her body that she was finally with Finn, her Finn.


	8. Last day in NYC

As always, I do not own any Glee Characters, just the plot and any original characters. Thank you again for the words of encouragement/review, I appreciate it.

* * *

A few hours later Rachel stirred and smiled to herself. Turning over she found an empty bed next to her. Slightly frowning wondering where Finn was, then a heavenly scent came in to the room. He was making lunch. She had totally forgot that they were going to do that until they spent a glorious afternoon being physically together. Spotting a football shirt on Finn's chair, she slipped in on left the bedroom.

Turning around after hearing the bedroom door open, Finn smiled at Rachel looking sleepily in his football shirt. "Well, look who decided to wake up." Chuckled Finn as Rachel walked towards him. She smiled sheepishly and then Finn opened his arms and she snuggled in to him. Finn kissed her head gently then took her hand and took her to the dining room table which he had set up for lunch. Pulling a chair out, Rachel smiled and sat down as Finn pushed the chair in. "For lunch we are having a vegetable stir fry with some boiled rice. I wasn't expecting company so didn't have much food in to cook and wasn't 100% sure if you would like this."

"Finn, it's fine, sounds lovely and I am hungry, so I am looking forward to this" replied Rachel as Finn placed the food in front of her. Smiling as he sat down to join her, they ate lunch in a comfortable silence.

After lunch, Finn and Rachel had settled on the sofa and enjoyed relaxing in one another's company. They chatted about the upcoming wedding and Rachel went in to more detail about the plans for her to sing along with Puck's best mate Jack. Quinn and Puck have a special dance that they wanted to do that was showcased in a film to that soundtrack. Finn was listening intently and suddenly Rachel jumped up startling Finn. "Dance with me Finn, I love this song!"

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up. "Rachel, you know I don't like dancing, I'm not particularly good at it.

"I know, but I can also give you a quick lesson on the steps that we are doing for the first dance that Quinn and Puck have decided that they want. That way, if anything goes wrong, you will be able to dance at least to one song." Rachel said excitedly with the cutest smile on her face.

"Fine, but if I stand on your toes, cause you any injury, then you can't hold it against me." Said a worried looking Finn.

After a quick lesson, Rachel started up the music again and gently coaxed Finn in to dancing with her. After a few initial wrong steps and turns, Finn slowly was getting the hang of the dance. Rachel was proud of him and then when the music stopped, Finn gently let out a sigh of relief. He knew his body was tense dancing with Rachel, but he done it. She gently opened the door behind her and took Finn back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Where is she?" asked Courtney, "We've tried calling her cell phone and there has been no reply."

"I have no idea Court." Replied a disappointed Quinn, "I was hoping if that we gave her a day with Finn, that she would at least meet us here for dinner.

As Quinn said that, the elevator door opened and out stepped Rachel. Looking stunning as always, Rachel walked towards her friends. "Hi all" Rachel beamed at them, "Are you ready for dinner, I could eat for four, I'm that hungry!"

"Why haven't you returned our calls? We were worried that you weren't going to make it for dinner and drinks tonight." Questioned Courtney.

"Sorry, you rang when I was in the shower, then I needed to get ready, you know what I am like when I get ready. Anyway, what is with the attitude, you asked me to be back for dinner, here I am, as promised, so let's just eat and have a last great night in New York City." Rachel responded a light down hearted.

"Right, that's it, everybody's here, let's have fun just like Rachel said" Quinn quickly interjected. "No-one is late, everyone is here, so let's get this party started!"

The following morning, Rachel had checked her cell phone and there were no messages from Finn. They had agreed when she left his apartment yesterday that she would focus on the hen party and that she would call him when she was home and ready to go to sleep. This was to allow Finn time to go grocery shopping and start on his school plans as he likes to be organised, so he can enjoy his summer without worrying about classroom plans.

Meeting all the girls in the lobby, they all chatted amongst themselves before checking out with the receptionist. Once they left the Hudson, Rachel looked back to the hotel and smiled. Who would have thought that booking this hotel would almost lead her to her own Finn Hudson? Well the karaoke bar did that, but a feeling of warmth took over her body at the memories that she has created here in NYC.

The taxi ride to the airport was quiet as the girls were clearly feeling the tiredness and as they arrived in the airport, Rachel couldn't resist dropping Finn a quick text message.

"Hey Finn, I know we said that there was no need for goodbyes, or anything like that, but I wanted to say this again. Thank you for the best time here in NYC with you, meeting you and I can't wait to see you again on Wednesday. Rachel xoxo."

Rachel then switched her cell phone off so that she could spend the final hours waiting at the airport having fun with the girls.

Meanwhile, Finn had managed to have a long lie in the morning, a good soak in the shower and went grocery shopping for his bare looking fridge. On returning home, he checked his cell and noticed the message from Rachel. Reading it and smiling to himself, he debated whether to respond. But he didn't want to be rude, so he replied to her.

"Hey Gorgeous, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Got most of my things to done, just need to do my class plans then hit the gym later. Hope you arrive back in Ohio safe and well and I can't wait to face time you later. Finn x"

* * *

Later that evening, Rachel had settled back in to her Dad's home and was ready to face time with Finn. To say that she was excited was an understatement as she had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing his handsome face. Hitting the call button, she anxiously waited for Finn to answer. Her smile radiated off her face when she seen Finn's face.

"Sorry Rachel, I'm still at the gym, got held up doing class plans so that's why I'm looking a little red faced." Chuckled Finn.

"Well you look handsome as ever, I don't recall you going to the gym over the weekend though." Commented Rachel.

Finn let out a hearty laugh. "Well, I had another form of exercise over the weekend, so the gym workout wasn't really required too much."

Rachel blushed. They exchanged a few more minutes of chat until Finn was finished on the treadmill.

"Well I'm gonna have to go Rach, shower and stuff. But I shall see you Wednesday okay? I know you have a lot planned and a lot to get through tomorrow." Said a breathless Finn.

"Okay Finn, shall see you on Wednesday. But for now, all I want to say is… 831."

Finn smiled at Rachel. "Our old code Rachel? 831. Bye for now."

Rachel couldn't believe it. After all this time, those undying feelings that they had for each other had risen to the forefront.


	9. Ohio

Thanks again for the lovely reviews/comments. I am trying to update this story as much as I can at the moment, works been hectic, so I'd rather type you a chapter that's worth reading in my free time.

* * *

Wednesday was finally here. Granted they had only been apart for a couple of days, but for them both, it was a struggle after spending some time together in NYC. Finn looked up as his flight was called and patiently waited in the boarding queue. Letting out a big sigh as he started to walk on to the plane, he felt slightly nervous, no idea why as he was meeting Rachel on the other side of this journey to Ohio. Dropping Rachel a quick text to say that he was patiently waiting for the plane to take off and that he would see her in Ohio. Shutting off his phone and listening to the in flight instructions, then hearing the engines rumble, he knew in his heart that he couldn't wait to land.

Rachel had received Finn's text and smiled. She had been organised for hours so that she could spend the day with Finn once he had been checked in to the hotel. On arrival to the airport, she could see people whispering. Rachel liked the anonymity she had walking around in NYC, but she didn't get it much here in Ohio. To them, she was the girl that made it big in LA. As she looked up to the screen to see when Finn's flight was arriving, she noticed some of the local media had gathered. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she approached the airport security.

On landing, Finn's nerves disappeared. It had been a while since he had flown, but albeit it wasn't that bad. Switching his cell on, he waited a few minutes then a few texts came through. All from Rachel. He panicked a bit, just in case she couldn't pick him up from the airport. Reading over the texts, he realised that Rachel sounded a bit frantic as the local media had turned up at the airport.

Once Finn had passed security and collected his bag, a burly male security guard came up to him.

"Are you Finn Hudson?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I am sir, what's wrong?" enquired Finn.

"Nothing sir, I have to escort you a separate way at the request of the head of security."

Finn nodded his head and followed the security guard. He took him on a route which neither of them talked to each other. Finally, they reached an exit door.

"Here you are sir, I hope you have a wonderful time in Ohio." Said the security guard.

Finn burrowed his brow. "Thanks" and walked through the exit door.

Looking ahead he could see a black car and the most precious sight for sore eyes, Rachel. She ran over to him, flung her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Sorry for the way you had to leave the airport Finn, just too many cameras and people about and the last thing I need right now is you being exposed to all the madness." Rachel said softly as they got in to the car.

"I think I understand Rachel, but you do realise we will be photographed together at some point by the paparazzi." Finn said a little down heartedly.

"I just want to protect you Finn, protect us. We are just newly together and yes, although we've known each other for years, I just want a little privacy in my life and when we are both ready, the world will know about you and I." Smiled Rachel.

Finn smiled. He knew she had a valid point and realistically, they hadn't been together a week yet, although it felt like a life time. They chatted on the way to the hotel. Finn was staying at the Fairfield Inn. It wasn't too far away from the mall, restaurants and Finn was looking forward to it as it had its own gym.

When they arrived at the hotel, Finn tried booking in with his name, but no room was there for him! They also tried Quinn and Puck's name but no luck. Rachel quickly got her cell phone out and called Quinn. After a few words were exchanged, Rachel handed her cell phone to the receptionist. After what seemed a few minutes, Finn was handed his room key and they headed to his room.

Looking around his king suite, Finn was happy to put his luggage down and sit down on top of the bed. Rachel smiled and sat on the chair opposite him. "So Finn, what would you like to do or go and see first here in Lima?" enquired Rachel.

"Well, since it's after lunch, how about we go to Breadstix is it? You used to hang out there quite a bit if my memory serves me correctly." Respond Finn.

Rachel smiled. "Okay then, Breadstix it is, but be warned, it's just a small café in town and doesn't have a big menu." Both Finn and Rachel stood up together and chuckled as they didn't expect each other to stand at the same time. Grabbing his room key, Finn and Rachel headed out to her car.

Settled in Breadstix, Finn and Rachel ordered something light for lunch as they had decided that they were going out for an evening meal later. Chatting away about what was planned for the next few days, they had a rough idea what they would get to see and do. As long as they made time for each other before the wedding, so Finn didn't feel alienated as Rachel put it. Once they had their lunch, the decision was to go back to Rachel's dads, so Rachel could grab some clothes for the evening and for tomorrow.

Parking in the driveway of her childhood home, Rachel turned to Finn. "So, this is where I grew up and had endless evening conversations with you from the comfort of my own room." Finn smiled and they both got out the car and headed in to the house.

Showing Finn around the house, Rachel led him to her bedroom. It had changed since she was a teen, but some mementos were still around her room. From the time she discovered that she loved to sing, to the time Glee won it's first National award. Finn smiled at the memories as Rachel packed an overnight bag. Just before they were about to leave, the front door opened and LeRoy stepped in. All of them jumped as no one was expecting each other to be at home.

"Hi Dad, erm, we weren't expecting you home. I was just grabbing some clothes as I'm staying over with Quinn tonight" said Rachel with a slight nervous tone. She wondered if her dad knew that she was lying and actually going to be staying with Finn.

"Ah yes, the wedding is soon, so lots to prepare for my darling. Who is this handsome man standing next to you?" enquired LeRoy.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Finn, Finn Hudson. I'm sure you will remember the online crush I had in my teens that concerned you. We met in NYC when we were there." Rachel said excitedly.

"Pleased to meet you Sir." Finn held out his hand for LeRoy to shake.

"Ah of course, Finn. I remember a lot about you, what is it you do now?" responded LeRoy and shaking Finn's hand.

"Finn's a teacher Dad and he helps disadvantaged kids learn music in his free time." Rachel interjected before Finn could say anything.

"That's very noble of you Finn and a good career that you have chosen." LeRoy said softly.

"Thank you, Sir, I do enjoy it, very much." Finn smiled.

"We have to go Dad, got to drop Finn off and head to Quinn's." Rachel said as she was leaving the house.

"It was good to meet you sir, I hope to see you again." Finn said puffing out his chest.

"Please Finn, call me LeRoy, and it was good to meet you too."

Rachel and Finn were almost back at the hotel when Finn turned to Rachel. "Why did you lie to your Dad about where you are staying tonight? It's not like we are teenagers anymore and need to sneak out to meet each other." Chuckled Finn.

"I'm still his little girl no matter what Finn. But I can see where you are coming from. I didn't want to lie, but I guess I'm still in this protective bubble of you and I right now. Even when the girls quizzed me what we got up to NYC, I told them next to nothing." Stepping out of the car and still chatting to Finn.

"Let's go inside Rachel, we need to chill out and then go out for a lovely meal together later and see what tomorrow brings."

Next chapter sneak peek: Dance rehearsal/Wedding day.


	10. Meet & Greet before you say I do

Once again, thank you to my regular reviewers who leave words of encouragement, I do appreciate them.

Glee characters are owned by Ryan Murphy, original characters and plot are of my own making.

* * *

Rachel smiled. It was 8am the following morning and after a wonderful dinner and spending quality time with Finn, she was lying next to him in his hotel room watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and she studied his features. Granted he had a rugged look, which was far from the Finn she got to know in their teens, but he looked handsome with his rugged features. In that moment studying Finn, she felt like the luckiest woman alive in this moment.

"You do know it's rude to stare at someone" spoke Finn hoarsely but without opening his eyes.

Rachel giggle softly. "How did you know I was staring at you Finn?" Question Rachel.

"Call it intuition Rach." Laughed Finn. "So, you have dance rehearsal at 10 this morning, I could hit the hotel's gym and have a workout and let you be with your friends and we can always meet up later if you like?"

"No way Finn. I figured it would be best if you come and watch, that's if you don't mind. That way you can get introduced to quite a few people before the wedding so that you know some people and therefore a lot less awkward?" Rachel then gave Finn a pleading look.

Smiling at her. "I don't mind attending the dance rehearsal Rachel, just thought you would like some time with your friends, that is all." Finn responded.

After discussing how the day was going to be planned out, dance rehearsal, some food and some time together before Rachel headed back to her dad's as Friday was the last rehearsal with Quinn and the rest of the wedding party. This would allow to have time alone in the gym at the hotel before spending some time before Rachel had to go back to Quinn's in the evening.

* * *

They arrived at the dance studio where Rachel and her friends were going to do the dance rehearsal. Finn let out a small breath to alleviate his nerves. It was a big deal to meet her friends that he heard so much about ten years ago. Hearing voices coming out of the studio, Rachel opened the door and they stepped in.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Berry. About time too! We've all been here for ages!" exclaimed Tina.

"No, we haven't Tina, stop exaggerating" replied Mike.

Rachel laughed. "It's 10am Tina, just like we planned." Rachel was aware that she heard Finn shuffle in the background. "Hey guys, can I introduce you all to my plus one for the wedding, Mr Finn Hudson." Taking him by the hand and bringing him forward to meet her friends. Finn smiled awkwardly and said hello.

Santana scowled. Looking at Finn she couldn't help but speak out. "Now Berry, why does that name sound familiar to me? I sort of recognise you Finn, but I am not one hundred percent sure."

"Well most of you should recognise the name. Finn was my online crush when we were at McKinley together." Responded Rachel. Her answer caused everyone to talk over each other at once and she looked up at Finn and shrugged. Finn smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him. Although she knew her friends wouldn't do anything, it made her feel protected they way Finn responded.

"Well," Artie said moving forward to Finn, "I'm pleased to meet you Finn, I'm Artie." The guys then shook hands firmly. This then proceeded to introductions from everyone that was there. Finn met Artie, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes and Kitty. The final guys to introduce themselves to Finn were Blane and Kurt. As the introductions ended and they all chatted amongst themselves.

"Where's Josh? He's supposed to be your dance partner Rachel." Asked Mike. "We need him here, so we can all take our places and get the rehearsal finalized." Just as Mike finished speaking the door flung open.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Puck had us all out in the small hours and I'm a bit hungover this morning." Said a breathless Josh who had sprinted to the studio. "So, shall we get started? I don't want to hold you up!"

Finn sat down on the chair at the side of the room where the guys had been previously. Rachel stood next to him and leaned down and placed a kiss on top of his head. "I hope you enjoy the dance, it will let you see what Quinn and Puck's first dance is going to be like." Finn smiled back.

"Can't wait to see it, but I think it would look better on the day when you are all scrubbed up well." Laughed Finn.

Watching everyone take their places, Finn noticed that Rachel and Josh had been fitted with hands free microphones, so they could sing the first dance as well as participate in it. Hearing the music start, Finn smiled to himself. It was the song Rachel had made him dance to in his apartment back in NYC. Watching them waltz about the dance floor and zoning in Rachel and Josh's movements. Finn was proud watching Rachel and the others do the dance so well. They rehearsed it a couple of times before calling it a day.

* * *

"I wish I could dance with you instead."

Finn turned his head quickly to Rachel. "No, you don't Rachel, you would have no feet left, honestly babe."

"But Finn, I am going to the wedding with you as my plus one and it would have been nice you know?" Said Rachel with a little sadness in her voice.

"Think about it. Your Quinn's maid of honour, Josh is Puck's best man. You guys are supposed to dance together. It just makes perfect sense." Finn reacted quickly but with a soothing and convincing tone. "So, let's just order some lunch and have a nice afternoon together, yeah? Plus, I am looking forward to seeing some more of your home town."

"Okay Finn."

They had a lovely meal together and then Rachel took Finn round some more places she used to hangout ten years ago and explaining the history behind it. Last on the list was McKinley High. The place where Rachel and her friends came together. A group of friends united by one thing, Glee club.

Rachel explained a bit about each person to Finn, so he had a better insight to her friends. They walked up to McKinley's football field. "Here is where Puck spent most of his time. He was a good football player, I honestly thought he would be professional, but he was set out for a different path."

Moving on, they walked the halls of a quiet McKinley High school. Rachel pointed out her locker to Finn, talked about the times she used to get slushied for being different. Looking in to the old Glee room, Rachel felt nostalgic. Opening the door, she and Finn stepped inside. "Here" Rachel smiled, "Here is where I felt most at home, here at the Glee club." Finn smiled and looked around the classroom. He tried to picture where they all sat and chatted to one another. "So, Finn, finally, I will show you the auditorium."

As the stepped in to the auditorium, Finn looked out from the stage and to the empty seats. Rachel smiled watching Finn step out on to the stage. She remembered the euphoria she felt every time she stepped on this stage. "I haven't sung here since our last reunion. It was a fun night." Rachel spoke as she approached Finn. They both sat down on the edge of the stage looking out. "Finn, you can sing anytime, just don't let what happened ten years ago stop you, you have an amazing voice."

"I don't know about amazing Rachel, but I'm okay. I know I can sing anytime, I've just not had the need to, well until now. This stage makes you want to perform, so I can see why you are happy here." Finn then sighed. Rachel looked up at him wondering what was going on in his mind. Suddenly, Finn cleared his throat and started to sing a few lines.

 _"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_  
 _Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_  
 _Try as I may I could never explain_  
 _What I hear when you don't say a thing…"_

Rachel smiled softly at Finn. This encouraged Finn to continue to sing.

 _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all…"_

(Rachel)

 _"All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
 _But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_  
 _Try as they may they can never define_  
 _What's being said between your heart and mine._

 _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all…"_

(Both)

 _The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_  
 _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if wherever I fall_  
 _You say it best when you say nothing at all…"_

"Come on Finn, lets go." Rachel said quickly. What Finn didn't know that she had seen Jessie at the corner of her eye at the top of the auditorium. He belonged in her past, not in her present.

* * *

Finally, Saturday arrived. Friday was manic for Rachel whereas Finn had an enjoyable day between going to the gym, wandering around the mall, which he thought he would never seem himself do and generally relaxing.

Watching the guests arrive, Finn finally entered and took a seat. He was looking forward to seeing Rachel today, as yesterday turned out stressful and full on for Rachel. Standing when asked to by the registrar, all eyes were on the entrance. Walking down the aisle first, Rachel seemed flawless. Finn felt his heart soar and when Rachel looked his way, she smiled softly at him and Finn couldn't help resisting but he gave Rachel his crooked half smile, knowing fine well that made her weak at the knees. Quinn then entered with her dad and approached the alter.

The ceremony was completed without a hitch and the happy couple were declared officially married. Smiling at each other, their first kiss to seal their marriage and the guests standing up and watching them leave the room as man and wife.

Sneak peak next chapter: First dance chaos


	11. Can I have this dance

Thank you to my regular reviewer Noro, your words have been a source of encouragement.

Again, I do not own the characters of Glee, any featured songs will be credited and only own the plot and any original characters.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Rachel. "How could he be so irresponsible?"

Finn looked bewildered. He has never really seen Rachel lose her temper before, she's always been care free and fun loving. Josh had knocked back a few too many whiskey's and had passed out in the changing room.

"So, what now?!" asked Kurt.

"I have no idea, but I need to go and get ready myself and make sure the microphone is working." Giving Finn a hurt look that the dance was falling apart before the music had even started and then she and the girls left the room.

"Well, we all have a role to play in this dance and this is just gone awry. It's crazy. We all worked so hard to make this perfect for Puck and Quinn." Artie piped up. "I guess we will just have to let Rachel sing and we can do the dance without her. Which is a shame because she got us all together to do this."

As the guys started getting ready, Finn couldn't help feeling sorry for them all. He could see that they were disappointed that Josh had let them down and that their special gift to the newly weds were. Listening to their chat and how they could move forward with their gift, Finn stood up and gently cleared his throat. "Uhm, guys? I may have an idea how you can go forward and not change a thing."

Suddenly the room went quiet and all eyes were on Finn, making Finn slightly nervous.

"Well Finn, we are open to suggestions." Smiled Kurt.

Meanwhile in the girls changing room Rachel was pacing up and down making everyone nervous. Tina was biting her lip, Mercedes was anxious, and the rest sat in silence. Then there was a knock on the door. Tina opened it up and spoke to Mike quietly. Turning around and smiling at the girls and closing the door behind her. "Well, it's show time, as planned."

"What? Josh has woken up remarkably sober and ready to sing and dance?" Scoffed Rachel.

"No, but all I've been told its places as normal and everything is going to turn out fine." Replied Tina, "so let's get out there and give Quinn and Puck a lovely song and a memorable first dance."

* * *

Everyone was ready. They knew it was going to go well, well at least the guys did and Tina. Rachel let out a small breath as she heard that it was places and that the couple were on the dance floor for their first dance. Quinn and Puck were in the know of what their friends were up to, ensuring that they were going to dance with them throughout the song, but what they didn't know that Rachel and Josh were supposed to sing it for them.

As the music started up, Quinn and Puck looked loving at each other. As Quinn reached out her hand, Rachel sang….

"Take my hand, take a breath,

Pull me close and take one step." (Quinn and Puck doing the high school musical dance together)

"Keep your eyes locked on mine,

Let the music be your guide…"

Smiling at the newly weds as the danced, her friends going around the dance floor ready to join them. Rachel was left wondering if she was going to have to sing the song by herself.

"Won't you promise me…" Finns voice came over the speakers

"Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget" Sang Rachel will a smile on her face.

"We'll keep dancing..." Beamed Finn.

"To keep dancing…" harmonised Rachel.

(Both) "Wherever we go next."

Everyone was waltzing around the room to the song. Finn and Rachel were moving around the outside of the dancefloor singing the song.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
 _So can I have this dance?_ (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?"

Rachel and Finn finally met up and Finn let out a small breath before he sang the next line, he was nervous as hell, but not only did he want to do this for Rachel but for Quinn and Puck also.

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead (Finn held out his hand)  
And every turn we'll be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all.."

Waltzing with Rachel, just like how she taught him back at his apartment in New York, Finn was concentrating as much as he could. He didn't want to mess up as he knew he wasn't the world's best dancer.

"And you can't keep us apart ( _even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_ )  
Cause my heart is ( _cause my heart is_ ) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
 _So can I have this dance?_ (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

 _Oh no mountains too high and no_ oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
 _Let it rain,_ let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
 _Oh_

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you ( _like you_ )  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do ( _way we do_ )  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

The friends, Rachel and Finn had left the dancefloor and were heading back behind where they started so that the newly weds could finish the last part of the dance together.

 _So can I have this dance?_ (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
 _Can I have_ this dance?  
Can I have this dance?"

There were whoops of joy and a round of applause after the first dance was completed. The friends had made their way back to the changing rooms. Rachel got the ear piece and microphone as quick as and made a dash to the guys changing room. Blaine was just leaving when they bumped in to one another. Smiling at Rachel he tilted his head to show that Finn was still in the changing room. "He's alone if that helps Rachel. I know the others just thanked Finn and headed back to the hall. I've gave him a hand removing the microphone and ear piece."

Rachel glowed. "Thank you, Blaine." For some reason she felt nervous. She knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. "Finn?" called out Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm here, come in babe." As Rachel entered the room more and closing the door behind her. Smiling at Finn she reached out and took his hands.

"I don't know what it is Finn, but every time, you blow me away even more. You saved a first dance that we all worked so hard on by stepping up when Josh let us all down. You done very well with the dance and your vocals were on point. I don't think any amount of words can say thank you." Rachel said softly. "831."

Finn smiled. "I seen how upset you all were, and I couldn't stand by and watch that happen. I was fortunate enough to see rehearsals, so I knew what I had to do. I couldn't stand by and see you unhappy." Rachel looked up at him and seen him smiling back down at her. "No matter what Rachel, 831." He leaned in and kissed her deeply scooping her up in to his arms. "Now let's get back to celebrating with your friends."

The celebrations ended just shortly before 2am and with all the friends saying bye to each other but agreeing to meet up for lunch the following day. Rachel and Finn went back to the hotel and Rachel darted to the toilet making Finn chuckle. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat on the chair. Rachel came out as he finished taking his shoes and socks off. Smiling at him she approached him. Sitting on his lap and letting her hands run through his hair. He looked tired but happy.

"Finn, I know I said this earlier, but thank you for tonight. It must have taken courage to do that after all this time." Her hands running tenderly down over his face before planting a deep kiss on his lips.

"It was a no brainer really Rach, I couldn't stand by and watch it all unfold. You all worked very hard to make it memorable, at least now it is." Said a tired Finn as Rachel slid off his lap. "But at least for now, we can get in to bed and look forward to lunch tomorrow."

Rachel laughed. "Sure Finn, lets cuddle up and fall asleep happy in each other's arms."

Next chapter: The friends meet up and make a proposition, will Finn refuse or accept?

Credit to Kenny Ortega for High School Musical music and waltz dance


	12. Lunch Proposition

Sorry for the lack of updates, as previously stated, planning my own wedding and working full time can take its toll, so hopefully do an update soon. As always, I do not own any characters from Glee, I only own the plot and original characters.

* * *

They both slept soundly. So much so that both barely moved a muscle when they settled in to the bed in the small hours of the morning. Finn fell asleep happy and wondering what the lunch will bring the following day. Rachel fell asleep on cloud nine after Finn rescuing the song and just being Finn, selfless and always thinking of others before himself.

Rachel began to stir first and snuggled in to Finn's warm body as he moved slightly. It had not long gone ten am in the morning. Clearly, they missed the hotels breakfast time, but lunch would certainly make up for it. "Morning sleepy head" mused Rachel. Finn kissed her lightly on top of her head. "Morning babe, I think we both slept pretty well last night." Chuckled Finn. Both eventually got out of the bed after a small chat and got themselves organised as they just had under two hours until they met Rachel's friends.

It was one of those moments that you could hear them before you could see them. The group of friends were chatting loudly through excitement and sounds of joy when Rachel and Finn finally joined the group.

"So, before we order food, we have a proposition to make the both of you!" said an excited Kurt. "Now we don't expect an answer straight away but if you could let us know by today it would be great!" Finn and Rachel looked at each other and raised their eyebrow to Kurt. "We want you both to join us in Vegas next weekend, well from Fri to Sunday as some of us need to be back at work on Monday!"

"Uh I don't know mate" responded Finn quickly. "I'm due to head back to NYC on Wednesday so it will be a bit much." Finn looked at Kurt's crushed look.

"Hang fire Finn." Quickly responded Rachel. Rachel seen an opportunity for her and Finn to spend more time together, so she was going to jump at the chance. Taking Finn aside Rachel spoke to Finn.

"Why don't I see if I can move our flights and stuff. I mean you could come and stay with me in L.A before going to Vegas with everyone. We could drive down from mine, drive back and say you could fly home to NYC a week on Wednesday instead? That's providing you didn't have any plans for this week?" Enquired Rachel.

Finn looked at her. He could see her mind racing a million miles an hour and he knew that if he could spend more time with Rachel, he would jump at that chance instantly, but he was worrying about flight costs and the hotel in Vegas. He expressed this to Rachel and she smiled. Reassuring Finn was hard as he is a proud man and wants to pay his own way in life.

"I will look after you Finn if you head out to L.A and Vegas and I'm sure you'd look after me if I come to see you in NYC." Finn nodded his head.

Heading back to the group of friends they were still chatting away and looking at the menu. Rachel and Finn took their seats and poured over the menu. The waitress then came over and each of them ordered their meals and choice of drink.

"Well, Kurt, we had a chat about your proposition for us to meet you guys in Vegas and after a little big of gentle persuasion, we have decided that we will definitely join you all!" Smiled Rachel.

Kurt looked over at the table with his biggest grin. "That is great guys! We just wanted an opportunity to hang out more and to get to know you a bit better too Finn." Finn looked over and smiled.

"I appreciate it Kurt, I do, just I don't think I have ever travelled as much." Finn said almost seriously before breaking in to a half smile. Kurt laughed and was about to say something when their order arrived at their tables.

Before they knew it, the lunch was over, and the friends and new-found friends said goodbye to each other and promised they would send a message, so they were all aware of the plans for Vegas.

Finn and Rachel headed back to the hotel. Rachel went straight to the tablet in the room and set about looking up flights and changing Finn's flight to NYC and her flight to L.A. Finn had changed in to his gym gear, gave Rachel a kiss on her head as she burrowed her brows setting out the changes they required. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Honestly Finn, go to the gym without me. This may take a bit of time to change flights etc." said Rachel. "I rather get this organised so we both know what we are doing."

"If your sure Rachel, but I can hang here and help you if you want." Replied Finn.

"No need Finn, I have this under control." Smiled Rachel sweetly. Finn chuckled and then headed out the hotel room.

"Now, let's see what I can get changed before Finn gets back." Said Rachel out loud before chuckling to herself. Arming herself with the tablet and her cell phone, she set about changing their plans.

An hour later and Rachel heard the hotel room door open. In came a sexy, tall but very sweaty looking Finn.

"Hey babe, just going to jump in for a quick shower and then you can fill me in what you have changed." Rachel smiled and nodded her head and watched Finn head in to the bathroom. She finally put down the tablet and cell phone and put them both on charge.

Once Finn had finished his shower and came out to see Rachel, she was sitting on the edge of the bed flicking through the television channels. Putting the volume on to silent, she turned to look at Finn as he sat down on the chair across from her.

"So, Finn, we are cutting our time here in this hotel short. So, we could fly together to L.A we leave tomorrow. I know it's a bit short notice, but I have work commitments on Thursday and that was the only other available flight. I have also managed to rearrange your flight to New York for a week on Wednesday from L.A so you don't have to worry about a thing. All I will need now is the details from Kurt where they decided to stay in Vegas and we can either get the same hotel or one close to them depending on the hotel's availability. So, in short of it all, I've seen a bit of your world in NYC, now you get to see a bit of my world in L.A."

"Wow, I think you honestly said that without drawing for breath Rachel, I am impressed." Laughed Finn. "I honestly can't wait to spend more time with you. I'm sure it will be an adventure being in your world for a little longer."

Rachel stood up and gently placed her hands on Finn's face. Leaning down and kissing him softly before slipping her tongue in his mouth searching for his response. Between kisses, Rachel managed to smile and before either of them knew it, they were making love once more.

Next chapter LA/Vegas bound.


	13. LA

As always, I do not own the characters from Glee, just any original characters, the story line. Any songs mentioned will be credited.

* * *

Finn closed his eyes and let out a small breath. He felt Rachel's hand slip in to his. It's not that he's scared of flying, just hates the landing and the noise it makes. Rachel gave him a reassuring squeeze as the plane landed.

It was an interesting flight to say the least, obviously Rachel was recognised, and they had a few fans approach them looking for photograph opportunities and autographs. Once it had settled down and the cabin crew encouraged people to sit in their seats, it gave Rachel an opportunity to talk to Finn how manic it may be at the airport.

Downside to fame, Finn thought. Everyone wanting a piece of you, knowing your every move. He had wondered how they managed to get away with their privacy for almost two weeks. But then he remembered that NYC is big, loud and busy so people can walk on by and not to be seen by the oncoming crowd. Then there was the wedding, it was with Rachel's home town friends who would do anything to protect her and considering Rachel hadn't been exactly active on social media, it all seemed quiet, until now.

Rachel's plan resounding in his head. Not that they wanted to be seen together, but they didn't want people prying in to their new relationship and the media going crazy. Walking through the airport, keeping a close eye on Rachel and then the feeling of bewilderment with the flashes starting. Paparazzi. Finn wondered how she could deal with this every time, as it was already making him feel anxious.

But then, he lost sight of Rachel. Finn groaned and headed to passport control and then collected his luggage. As he picked up his bag and started to head for the exit he noticed a gentleman holding up a sign with his name on it. Finn's frowned and headed towards the gentleman. "Uhm, hi. I'm Finn Hudson?" said Finn who was slightly confused.

The man smiled at him. "Hello Mr Hudson, I was instructed to take you to your car."

"I don't have a car though?" Finn said even more confused.

"If you follow me sir, I will explain once you are in the car safely."

Finn followed the gentleman to the car and was shown to the seat situated behind the driver. "Mr Hudson, I am one of Miss Berry's drivers, she thought that things may become frantic on arrival to the airport and instructed me to find you should anything happen. I'm sorry if this worried you in any way but we are going to another entrance to get Miss Berry and then take you home."

Finn let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry if I seemed a bit rude, just this is a little bit overwhelming and although I was prepared for it, I didn't think it would be as daunting as it has been."

"Not a problem, sir." As the driver started up the engine and Finn casually looked out the darkened window. About five minutes later, the car pulled up and Finn could hear people shouting and the door opened quickly, and Rachel jumped in. The drive then drove off before the paparazzi could get any closer to the car.

"Hey Finn, sorry about that, I honestly didn't think that it would be that manic today." Rachel looked at a bewildered Finn worryingly.

"It's okay Rachel, it was a new experience that is for sure."

Some time passed, and Finn was very quiet through the car journey, so Rachel and Tim, who is Rachel's driver chatted about Tim's family and how things had been in L.A for the past few weeks. Before they knew it, they had drawn in to Rachel's driveway, the gates opening, the car driving in and coming to a halt.

"We're home Finn." Rachel said softly. Finn opened the door and got out of the car. Tim had gone to the rear of the car and opened the trunk. Finn reached in and grabbed their bags.

"Thanks Tim, it was nice meeting you." Said Finn. "Again, sorry if I appeared a bit rude when we first met."

"Don't worry about it Mr Hudson, I didn't find you rude at all, sir." Replied Tim.

"It's Finn, and thank you Tim."

Finn looked up and noticed that Rachel was unlocking the door. He followed Rachel in to the house and as he closed the door behind him, watched Tim drive away.

"You were very quiet Finn, even for you." Rachel said and gently bit her lip worryingly.

"I know, it was just very..."

"Daunting?" enquired Rachel. Finn nodded his head in agreement. "Well Finn, we are home now, and I would like to welcome you and show your home for the next few days." Smiled Rachel. Rachel then proceeded to show Finn around the house.

"Seriously? You have your own swimming pool and gym?" Finn looked amazed.

Rachel laughed. "Yes Finn, at least here I can exercise on my own, but I do like to attend some exercise classes in town also."

"This is really cool, shows how far you have come since high school." Finn said tenderly.

"Well at least we know you will be happy here for a few days and will make yourself at home. Although I would expect you to want to see some of L.A so I thought we could go hiking in the evening. I mentioned that I have work on Thursday, but my manager wants to see me on Wednesday to discuss a few things, so we have the rest of today and tomorrow to do things together and Tim will be on hand for you on Wednesday and Thursday after he has taken me to my meeting and work." Rachel explained.

"That's fine babe, Tim seems a nice guy who respects you, so I know I will be safe with him showing me around L.A whilst your working."

"So tonight, hiking or chilling?" enquired Rachel.

"Why not both?"

Rachel laughed. "Okay but let's have some dinner first and then proceed with our evening."

During dinner, Kurt had messaged Rachel with the hotel details and since he knew that we were attending that he booked a room for them as well. Rachel replied with a thank you and that she would transfer the hotel money to him later in the evening. Finn's mind wandered slightly but Rachel noticed this and put her phone down once she had replied to Kurt.

"Penny for them?" asked Rachel.

Finn smiled. "I… I don't know if we can evade the paparazzi much on your home turf babe, they are bound to catch on sooner or later and I don't want you to feel pressured in to releasing details about us but, I think we should beat them to it. I don't have to hide what I feel for you, neither should you about me."

"I take it that quiet spell in the car was you planning something Finn?" Smiled Rachel.

"Well, I know we have a tonne of selfie's already and some shots from NYC and the wedding, but why not take some photo's later our hike and it will be up to you if you want to post about our relationship. I'm just not wanting to hide and feel anxious throughout this trip, I want to enjoy, come what may. Paparazzi or not."

"Are you sure Finn?"

"831. I am always sure when it comes to you Rachel, always."

Later that evening, they enjoyed their hike and Finn stood at the top of the hill. Rachel smiled as she watched him take pictures of L.A. Well not just pictures of L.A but his personal journey here, right now. Smiling to herself, she took a picture of Finn whilst he was taking his own shots. That there to her, was perfection. The perfect picture before she shows the world who he is. Rachel made her way over to Finn and placed her shoulder on his head. Giving Finn her phone, they posed for a selfie, full of happiness, love and they both simply glowed.

They then sat down on the hill looking at the sun setting over L.A.

"I can't imagine being anywhere without you Finn. You've came in to my life, turned it upside down in an effective way of course. You're sexy as hell, caring, loving, thoughtful and although I am enjoying where we are at just now, I'm scared of what the future holds." Rachel said in a gentle but sweet voice Finn has ever heard.

"Well Rachel, personally I think it was destiny. Not just for when we chatted online in high school, but for meeting in the karaoke bar in NYC. Yes, you've turned my life upside down also, but I have gotten to experience things I never thought I would. The future may be scary babe, but I know with us being open, communicating and willing to make things happen, the future can be bright and just that little bit less scary."

Finn then leaned in and kissed Rachel softly on her tender lips.

"Let's head home, it has been a truly life changing day for the both of us I think." Finn said. Getting up on to his feet, holding his hands out, pulling Rachel up on to her feet. "Plus, I really want to cuddle up to you at home."

Rachel smiled. Never in a million years did she ever think she would be this happy.

Next chapter, Did Rachel post about Finn? Vegas!


	14. Vegas Bound

As always, I do not own the characters from Glee, just any original characters, the story line. Any songs mentioned will be credited.

* * *

The following morning the sun shone brightly and in to the bedroom. Rachel stretched and reached out for her phone. It had literally blown up with notifications. Last night as Finn had fallen asleep first for a change, Rachel had a thousand thoughts running through her head. She knew Finn was right. They couldn't evade the paparazzi much longer and she had selected the picture of Finn taking pictures on the hike. Her caption?

"In my life, I have never felt so content, blessed and safe. This man right here, came in to my life when I was a teenager. Now we have re-connected and I can honestly say, I would be lost without him. Finn, you are my love, my best friend and my soul mate. I cannot wait to see where our journey takes us."

Looking through the comments, she smiled at her friends from the wedding comments. They were supportive of Finn and Rachel; how great Finn is and how lovely it is to see her truly happy again. Of course, she read a few of the fans comments and smiled. A lot of people wanting to see what Finn looked like, not just the back of his head.

Finn stirred and sleepily looked at Rachel smiling at her phone. She leaned in to him and showed Finn what she done late last night when she couldn't sleep. Finn smiled.

"So, are you going to expose me to the world, not just the back of me?" asked Finn.

"I thought about that, but I didn't want to do that without your permission, that's why I posted the picture of you taking pictures last night. I want to respect you and you're wishes also Finn."

"Well, you have my permission. I could shout it from the rooftops that I am with you Rachel, although I don't think that would be safe, I'd probably fall and break my leg or something." Chuckled Finn.

"So what picture should I post?" Rachel asked whilst showing Finn their album on her phone.

"I like that one of last night with the sunset. They don't need to know where we have been just yet, so why not just post that picture."

Rachel smiled. She had the best boyfriend ever. Wait. Boyfriend?

"Finn, I presume this makes us, official. As in dating? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Rachel.

"You Rachel Berry, have always been my girl. Yes, I may have dated one or two after you, but you always held the key to my heart and I don't think I every truly got over you. So as answer to your question, yes, we are official, if you will have me that is?"

Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn firmly on his lips.

"In a heartbeat, Finn."

So, after that, Finn was exposed to all in Rachel's world. Everyone knew who Finn Hudson was. Rachel Berry's boyfriend.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur and Rachel had all her work commitments completed, Finn had been hanging out with Tim but told him to dress casually, none of that smart stuff. He just wanted Tim to feel at ease and that he could show him L.A without being hassled also.

Finn had to go to some clothing stores as he was fed up wearing the same clothes he had brought from home. Yes, they were all laundered, but he wanted a change. So, he browsed the store casually with Tim chatting away.

"Finn?" a woman's voice asked.

Finn looked up. "Yes?"

"Ah Finn I thought it was you. It's Santana. From Quinn's wedding?"

Finn smiled and hugged Santana. "Good to see you chick, how are you?"

"More to the point how are you Finn? Exposed to the world can't be easy." Replied Santana with curiosity.

"I was the one that suggested it, can't creep around, can we?" chuckled Finn.

"That is very true Finn, looking forward to Vegas tomorrow?"

"We are. I'm driving down with Rachel as she's had an unexpected appointment creep in tomorrow morning, so we will be leaving after that."

"Forever a workaholic is Rachel." Laughed Santana. "But I will let you get on with your shopping and I will see you both tomorrow."

"Thanks Santana, see you tomorrow." Finn waved Santana off and apologised to Tim for waiting.

"Are you ready?" said an excited Finn to Rachel when he picked her up from her meeting.

Rachel laughed. She loved Finn's enthusiasm.

"Of course. I'm excited to spend more time with my friends and of course you. Just feels we haven't seen much of each other these past few days." Sighed Rachel.

Finn rubbed her knee. "I'm still here, it's fine. We both knew you'd be busy. Tim's kept me entertained showing me the sights of LA. I've done a bit of shopping and of course had a look on social media to see what's happening in the world."

"Anything exciting been happening?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I've heard that Rachel Berry has a new boyfriend, that she's very much in love with him and that they are eloping when they get a chance." Laughed Finn.

"Wait, seriously?" asked Rachel.

"C'mon Rachel, you know what rumours are like. They don't know we are going to Vegas to meet friends, they all assume we are eloping. Getting married by Elvis himself." Finn grinned.

They chatted a lot throughout the journey to Vegas. Hopes, dreams, fears, wants, needs. Most of all, how much fun that they were going to have in Vegas.

Arriving at the hotel, Finn and Rachel checked in, went to their room and Finn crashed down on the bed. Driving that distance without stopping had tired him out so Rachel let Finn sleep for a while. She went to the lobby to meet Kurt and he was confused when Finn wasn't by her side.

"Its okay Kurt, he is here, just having a sleep after driving solidly to get here at a reasonable hour."

"Phew Rachel, had me worried so you did. Was it a safe journey?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, very in depth as well. We talked a lot and learned more about each other, not that we needed to learn much more." Rachel's voice trailed off.

"Ewwwww. I do not need to know the sordid details of your love making Rachel." Laughed Kurt. "But I'm glad that you are happy. My dad text me earlier, he proposed to his girlfriend that he has been dating this past year and she said yes."

"That is fantastic news Kurt, means we have another wedding to attend to!" said Rachel excitedly.

"The planning, the details, oh I so can't wait to help him Rachel. He's finally found someone that he is happy with after mum. Anyway, can you be back down in the lobby say for about 730? So, we can all hang out and grab dinner. Table is booked so you can let Finn sleep on a little bit more."

Rachel nodded and then hugged Kurt and headed back to the hotel room. Opening the door to 1905, Rachel smiled as she seen Finn had made himself more comfortable and was snoring softly. Watching him sleep, Rachel had this sudden rush of emotion throughout her body. Yes, she is indeed in love with Finn Hudson. Then that emotion was tinged with a little sadness as she knew once they arrived back home on Monday from Vegas, she only had one more day with Finn before he had to head back to NYC. Rachel smiled softly then went to the bathroom to have her shower in hope that she wouldn't disturb Finn.

Stepping out the shower and opening the bathroom door Rachel nearly jumped out her skin. Finn was standing at the other side dancing on the spot.

"Quick Rachel, I am about to burst."

Rachel quickly moved out the way closing the bathroom door behind her and chuckling. Poor Finn. The running of water couldn't have helped the situation. After a few minutes, Finn reappeared from the bathroom.

"Much better. What have I missed?" laughed Finn.

Rachel smiled. "Nothing much. I met up with Kurt and then had a nice hot shower. Only thing that was missing was my handsome boyfriend who was out cold on the bed" smiled Rachel.

"Sorry." Finn's voice trailed off. "I was clearly more tired than I initially thought."

"No need for apologies Finn, we are just doing dinner first tonight and we will see where the night will take us all.

* * *

That evening, the friends sat and chatted away whilst enjoying dinner together. They did notice that they were gaining a little attention due to Rachel being there, but no one approached the group which they were thankful for. They could see people whispering and talking, but in all honesty, they were used to the attention anytime Rachel joined them. They all decided that they would venture out tonight for a few hours and generally have fun.

The next day, having fun in Vegas, they decided that they would have some fun gambling. They all agreed that they should support each other by not over spending and having a limit that they must adhere to.

Finn wanted to sit at the poker table. He said if he played one hand then he could say that he experienced poker in Vegas. But he caught the bug of the play and continued to be quite successful at it. They were doing a poker tournament and Finn had qualified to sit at the final table. He began to wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew. The friends floated nearby making sure that Finn was fine. He signalled that he was okay. The friends continued to have fun in the casino when they heard a little commotion. They quickly gathered and noticed that the poker table had pretty much cleared apart from Finn and another player.

Looking at the cards that had been dealt on the river, JQK of hearts, for those who understood poker, they knew the types of hands that would guarantee a win. But Finn, Finn had his poker face on good. He knew that he had a brilliant hand but need to wait and see what was going to drop on the next few cards and what the other player placed as bets. Both players checked, and the next card dropped. Eight of clubs. Finn could see a slight hesitation in the other player but knew that they would continue to the end.

"Raise you $500." The poker player said.

Finn really wanted to let out a loud sigh. But he made it look like he was contemplating agreeing to the raise, but he knew he was going to win this hand and potentially the game and the tournament jackpot.

'I will see your $500." Replied Finn.

The dealer then put down the last card. Queen of Spades. Finn then knew that this game was going to be down to the wire. He was second guessing that if anything, the player would have a full house. Finn wasn't worrying in the slightest.

"All in." The poker player said.

Finn looked at him and then called him. The dealer then looked at the other player as they turned over their cards. Finn looked up and seen their cards. As he suspected they had a full house with three Kings and Two Queens. The friends looked at Finn downhearted. That was a great hand and one that was quite hard to beat. Finn then winked at his friends who then suddenly became rather interested to see Finn's hand. It felt like slow motion watching Finn turning over his cards.

Ten of hearts. Ace of hearts. Finn had a royal flush. His smile broadening and breaking in to his huge grin his friends started to celebrate. Finn had won the tournament. The other player smiled and congratulated Finn and shook his hand.

Rachel and Santana then walked back towards the friends as they had been to the ladies and missed the outcome. Finn walked directly up to Rachel scooped her in to his arms and kissed her passionately. Breaking free from their kiss. Finn smiled.

"I won the tournament."

"Wait. What? Seriously? Finn that money will change your life." Rachel said excitedly for him.

"I know it will and I already know where some of it is going to." Finn replied. But before he could tell her his plans, he was taken away by the Casino's manager to get photographs and to discuss his winnings of $1 million dollars.

* * *

Next chapter: Finn tells Rachel and their friends what his plans for some of his winnings are for and they head back to L.A and say their goodbyes


	15. Homeward Bound

Chapter 15

Apologies for the delay in updates, been hard at work, organising my wedding and down time is hard!

But anyways, as always, I do not own any of the characters from Glee, just the originals and the plot.

* * *

The following morning, Rachel woke to hear Finn chatting on his cell phone. She could see him sitting on the chair. Smiling at herself, she always got the butterfly feeling, the lucky feeling and then the slight panic feeling every time she observed Finn. She knew their time was coming to an end, not knowing what the future was going to hold, but she sure hoped that Finn would be a part of it. Finn ended his phone call and looked up to see Rachel smiling at him.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Finn said with a crooked smile upon his face. "I hope I didn't wake you, it's just that I was so excited to see the bank balance this morning, I called and paid of my mortgage for my apartment."

"I'm so proud of you Finn, that's a big achievement and now you don't have to worry about making payments on time. So, what other plans do you have with your winnings?" Rachel asked.

"Well." Finn said then paused. "I've always been one for music and I know there are a lot of kids at school who can't afford lessons, so I'm going to speak to the head and see if I can set up a class and fully fund it myself. That way we don't need to worry about budgets like we did when we were in school. Also…" Finn got up from his chair and sat next to Rachel. "I want to pay you back. Before you start protesting, I'm not daft Rachel. I know hotels and flights or rearranging them takes money, so I want you to be honest with me and tell me what I owe you."

Looking intently in to Finn's eyes, placing her hands on his cheeks and looking directly at him. "You owe me nothing. I selfishly wanted to spend more time with you, pulling you away from what you had to do in NYC and bringing you in to my world since I had experienced yours, albeit by chance. So, no, I won't tell you what you owe me, but if your insistent that you want to pay me back, then invest it in some equipment for your music class."

She could feel Finn's face melt in to her hands. She leaned in and kissed him gently on his sweet lips. "Now Finn, I'm starving. Can we head for breakfast?" asked Rachel.

Finn smiled broadly. "Nice to see a lady with an appetite. Sure, let's go and get some breakfast together."

* * *

They enjoyed a quiet breakfast together in the hotel and eventually their friends all started appearing from their rooms. Noticing them, Finn gave them a wave and they approached Finn and Rachel. Many congratulations were passed on to Finn, who blushed a little, which Rachel noticed and found incredibly cute. The friends sat round together chatting about another day in Vegas before their journey home.

Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly sad. Knowing that Vegas was coming to a quick end, knowing it will be a while before her friends are all gathered in the same place again, knowing that Finn is going back to NYC two days after she returns home. Rachel knew in her heart that she didn't want this magic time in her life to come to an end, but it was fast approaching.

Finn meanwhile was watching Rachel at the corner of his eye. He knew. He knew that she was thinking it was ending too fast. He knew that it was breaking her heart that he was going home. Sure, he was feeling the pain too, but he knew that they are end game. He knew that no matter how hectic schedules became for them both, that they would make time for each other when they could. Gently squeezing Rachel to bring her out of her trance she looked at him and gave him a week smile.

"Right guys and gals, we shall see you all tonight in the lobby about 730. One last memorable night in Vegas!" said a rather cheerful Kurt.

And it was, it really was.

* * *

The drive back to Rachel's was brutal. Only because Finn was exhausted and dreading the goodbye he and Rachel faced in a few days. Rachel looked out the passenger window and watched the world going by as Finn tried his hardest to concentrate on the road.

Eventually drawing up to Rachel's driveway, the gates opened, and Finn drove in. Switching off the engine, Finn then rested his head on the head rest.

"Are you okay Finn?" asked Rachel softly. Finn turned his head and looked at Rachel with his gentle eyes and gave her a tired small smile.

"I'm fine babe, just tired from all the fun in Vegas and the drive. I promise." Reassured Finn.

They both then got out the car and Finn went to the trunk of the car and collected their bags as Rachel went to the house and unlocked the door. Finn finally stepped in to the house and took their bags to the bedroom. Rachel dropped the post on the kitchen counter as Finn re-entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rachel and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you just fancy grabbing a quick take away and a movie night? Just want to relax with you tonight and spend an alone day with you tomorrow before I have to head home." Asked Finn.

Rachel could feel her heart sink and she finally turned around to give Finn her answer. He could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking about him leaving. They had discussed how they could survive a long-distance relationship and their careers on the journey home. But for now, they just needed to be together.

"Sounds good Finn." Replied Rachel softly and downheartedly.

Next chapter, Finn leaves and a surprise happens!


	16. Surprise!

Disclaimer: As always, I only own the plot, original characters and any crazy mistakes/ideas. All Glee characters are the great invention of Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Tim closed the trunk of the car. Finn watched him from the window and he knew it was getting closer for him to say goodbye to Rachel. He was honest with himself and to Rachel when he said that he was dreading going back to New York just for the fact that he had to leave Rachel behind. But today, he decided that this was it. The chance to tell her the truth. Except when it came to say their goodbyes, Finn struggled to get his words out.

They kissed, they hugged, they cried. They both walked out, and Rachel walked to the car holding on to Finn's hand so tight. Finn turned to Rachel and kissed her deeply.

"I will let you know when I am back in my apartment Rach. We both know this is hard enough without sending each other streams of text messages as I get to both airports. So, forgive me, but I know it will be hard for us both, but we need to be strong, together." Finn opened the car door and kissed Rachel once more.

"831." Rachel spoke softly. Finn smiled and got in the car and put down the window slightly. "831." Replied Finn.

Rachel stepped back and watched Tim drive Finn away from her. The car stopped briefly, and her gates began to close. She then seen Finn's door open and Finn got out. As the gates were closing, Finn standing there smiling.

"I'm done Rachel. No more 831. No more. We both know that its' eight letters, three words, one meaning, but no more. Rachel Berry, I love you."

But before Rachel could reply the gates were closed and Finn was gone.

* * *

It was a long few hours for Rachel. Wandering around her home, expecting Finn to come out of the bathroom, or jump out to scare her but it felt empty without him. Finally, her cell phone chimed with a text from Finn.

"Hey babe, that's me finally back in my apartment. Flight was okay but as always, traffic crazy here. Missing you loads. I love you. F x"

Rachel smiled and tapped her response back to Finn.

"Hey Finn, I thought that was incredibly sweet of you at the gates, but incredibly frustrating that I couldn't respond until now. I love you too. R x"

Finn stood in his empty apartment and looked around, ideas zipping around about how he was going to change it and make it homelier than a bachelor pad. Smiling as he read Rachel's text he replied by saying her good night as it was almost ten pm in NYC and the last few days just him like a tonne of bricks. Crashing on top of his bed, supporting his head with his arms and staring at the ceiling, drifting off thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

Being in a long-distance relationship took a lot of work, but they were making it through. Finn had successfully convinced the school to let him set up an after school for music and under privileged kids to attend to and it was a great success. Rachel also had success by starring as a regular in a sitcom loved by many and Finn was so proud of her, as she was for Finn. They squeezed in phone calls and weekend visits as often as they could.

Finn was excited as Rachel was coming to NYC for her birthday as it fell on the weekend. He had done a lot to the apartment since Rachel last visited and he knew it was beyond anything she would remember. Standing in his apartment proud as punch, he heard his door being knocked. Finn grinned and went and answered the door. His grin faded in a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"Well, nice to see you too Finn." Laughed Kurt.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? Come on in!" said a stunned Finn.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop in." Kurt lied. He knew why he was there, but he was sworn to secrecy and wasn't about to divulge any information.

The two guys sat at the table having a drink together and Finn's door was knocked on again. Thinking it was Rachel, he got up and opened the door. Another surprise.

"Mom, hi." Said a confused Finn.

"Hi Finny. Sorry to intrude. But I'm here with Burt and thought we would pop by." Replied Carol as both she and Burt entered Finn's apartment.

As they were walking through to where Kurt was sitting, Finn missed the connection between Carol and Burt towards Kurt. Sitting round the table together, Carol drank her tea whilst the guys chatted with a drink of beer.

"So, Finn, the reason why we are here is to let you know that Burt and I are getting married!" said and excited Carol and showing Finn her engagement ring. "Also, that Burt has a son that you need no introduction to, Kurt." Smiled Carol.

Finn looked confused and stunned for a few moments, but then broke out his legendary grin. "Really, this is crazy! Congratulations!" But before he could say anymore, another knock on the door. He didn't want to get his hopes up that it was Rachel as there had been so many surprises tonight. Opening the door, there stood the woman that makes his heart skip a beat every time he sees her. Rachel.

Scooping her in to his arms and placing a deep kiss on her lips. He quickly whispered in her ear that they had visitors. Rachel smiled and headed in with Finn.

"Carol, Burt, Kurt!" Exclaimed Rachel. Smiling and giving them all a hug each and Finn stood even more perplexed and confused. He hadn't even introduced his mom to Rachel yet, but she appeared to know her as he watched them all chatting.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Finn's question stopped them all in their tracks. "I just don't understand what is going on here?" as he sat down, Rachel sat next to him.

"Well, you know I know Kurt and Burt since I went to school with Kurt, so I know Carol through her dating Burt." Rachel responded.

"You do realise that Carol is my mom Rachel?" questioned Finn.

Now it was Rachel's turn to looked stunned. The rest of the group chuckled between themselves and finally all the pieces were put together, and Carol spoke up.

"So, this is your Rachel, Finn? The one you spoke to online all those years ago? My it's a small world. Rachel and I are quite close Finn, so you have nothing to worry about, she's a lovely girl." Smiled Carol.

Next chapter: A dinner date with the new found family and who's that watching?


	17. Happy times

As always, I own the plot, original characters. All other Glee characters mentioned are Ryan Murphy's.

* * *

With all the excitement and celebrations going on in Finn's apartment, he realised that he hadn't gone food shopping, not enough for extra visitors as he planned to wine and dine Rachel on her birthday. So, the group headed out to one of Finn's favourite restaurants where he managed to get a table for all five of them.

The night was merry, food was good, and everybody was genuinely happy in that moment. All of them conversing about Carol getting married, how she wanted Finn to give her away and various other ideas. They hadn't set a date but as excited as brides get, you know they have planned their wedding before they have been proposed to. So, Carol's ideas were seeing the light of day again and she was genuinely happy, as was Burt.

Finn. Well Finn was excited and happy on so many different levels. Rachel was here in NYC, Kurt is becoming his brother and his mom is truly happy. Looking around the table at all the smiling faces and the happiness radiating from everyone, Finn finally felt that life was truly coming together. Let's face it. He's finally met the woman he has dreamed of so long, yes, it's been hard at times, but they are making it through. Looking at Rachel and smiling, he leaned in and placed a gently kiss on her cheek. This kiss didn't go unnoticed, by another table.

Unbeknown to Finn, Emily his ex-girlfriend was dining with her best friend, Katie. Emily's face was a picture between furious and curiosity. Katie was trying her best to distract Emily, but it wasn't working out too well. Emily had taken her break up with Finn quite badly. Obviously, Finn was completely oblivious how hurt Emily was about it. He knew that they parted on good terms but he genuinely thought they both had fallen out of love and drifted apart, so much so that when they split they were barely talking.

Watching how happy Finn was at the dinner table with a brunette she had never seen before, obviously she recognised Carol sitting next to Finn but wasn't so sure on the other two gentlemen sitting at the table.

"Earth to Emily, quit looking at him. You need to stop focusing on trying to see who he is with and move on with your life." Said a slightly annoyed Katie.

"I know, but after all this time Katie, I still love him, I still want him back and by the looks of things, he is genuinely happy. Why can't it be me?" Emily replied sadly.

"IT will be you one day, just with someone knew." Reassured Katie.

"Well, I don't want it one day if it's not with him." Retorted Emily.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew that there was no getting through to her friend, she already knew she was hell bent on trying to get Finn back as they were discussing that before they heard his laughter and distracted them from their conversation and meal.

Emily was having a million thoughts at one time and eventually muttered to Katie.

"If I can't have him, no-one can."

* * *

Back at the apartment later that evening, Finn had set up the guest room for his mom and Burt, the bed settee for Kurt and said goodnight to them all. Rachel was already in the bedroom and getting in to bed. Finn smirked to himself as he made his way to his side of the bed.

They both got comfortable and Rachel snuggled in to Finn's chest. Listening to his heartbeat always makes her drift off and feel safe and secure.

The next day, they said goodbye to their guests and sat in the living room. It was quiet but blissfully quiet. They chatted about what Finn had planned for today since it was Rachel's birthday. He had planned a spa/massage for later that afternoon followed by a meal for two in a lovely quiet restaurant. He wanted to spend every waking moment making sure that the birthday girl was happy, and content and she really was.

Sadly, the day after Rachel's birthday she had to fly back to LA to finish up some filming for the sitcom she was on. It wasn't a hard goodbye this time as Finn had headed out to work in the morning and she locked up his apartment and made her own way to the airport.

Returning home that evening, as Finn opened the door, he half expected Rachel still to be there but knew she was back in LA. Just as he was about to sit down, Rachel face timed Finn to let him know that she was back home safely and that she really enjoyed her birthday weekend in NYC with him and his family. They chatted for a while and Finn told Rachel about Chelsea, a young girl that was learning music and how brilliant she was at the drums. Rachel smiled at Finn's enthusiasm. Of course, she flirted with Finn by saying that he could teach her any day. Finn laughed and tutted at the same time.

* * *

"I swear, I will not let anyone else have you Finn Hudson, not even that thing you were with at the restaurant the other night. You're mine, always have been, always will be." Thought a deluded Emily as she stared up to Finn's apartment in the pouring rain.

Finn approached his window and looked out to the bright lights of NYC, unaware of Emily who was standing below watching him. Getting lost in his own thoughts of how happy he is, how very much in love with Rachel he is, how his life has a better meaning now that everything seems to be in line.

But the fates had another challenge coming his way. Something that Finn has never experienced and it was going to push everybody to the point of worry, anxiety and sadness.

Next Chapter: A Twist in fate


	18. Three days before

As always, I only own the plot, new characters. All Glee characters are the property of Ryan Murphy. Also thank you for the reviews. Glad to have been able to pop out three chapters for you this week!

* * *

"There's a white light and it's coming..🎵"

Three days ago.

"Mr Hudson!" Chelsea's mom called after him must before he left the school grounds. "Sorry to trouble you but Chelsea has left her homework in your music room, is there any possibility that we can get it?" Enquired Ms Maddin.

Finn smiled. "Of course, you can, I will walk you both back to class."

On the walk back to the class they chatted about how well Chelsea was doing in his music class and her love for the drums was out of this world. Chelsea had picked it up so well, he had even mentioned to Rachel how proud he was of her and how much she had achieved in such a short space of time. Unlocking the class door, Chelsea went over to her chair and picked up her homework and headed back to her mom and Mr Hudson.

They had such a light-hearted chat on the way back out the school gates and were walking down the pathway and discussing what instruments Chelsea would like to learn next when they heard someone shout. Not realising the shouting was aimed at them, Finn decided to turn around and his eyes widened. A car was approaching them at a great speed. Finn reacted quickly and managed to push Mrs Maddin and Chelsea out of the way, but before he could move himself, he heard Chelsea scream at the top of her lungs after him as the car crashed directly in to him and sending him flying.

Taking what only seemed a few moments later, Finn opened his eyes and breathed rapidly. The pain in his right leg was unbearable, knowing that it was likely to be broken he only managed to sit upright. Chelsea ran over to him and he noticed a few people on their cell phones. Chelsea's eyes were wide and red from her crying.

"Mr Hudson are you okay" said the distraught girl as she leaned in to hug him.

"I will be ok Chelsea, don't you…" But before Finn could finish his sentence.

Bang. The car had reversed and hit him on his back and his head throbbed. It sent Chelsea off her feet and she landed not too far away from Finn. Screaming could be heard all around. A tall guy started running towards them and aimed for the driver's door to try and grab the driver, but they seen him coming and sped off.

Finn was in agony, he let his body slump to the ground and the gentleman that had come running over, managed to stop his head crashing off the ground and causing more damage. Mrs Maddin was reassuring Chelsea, Luke who introduced himself to Finn, supported him until the ambulance arrived.

Luke spoke to Mrs Maddin once Finn was in the ambulance and handed her Finn's cell phone. He explained that Finn had asked if she could call any of his emergency contacts once she knew that Chelsea was going to be alright. Mrs Maddin nodded and thanked Luke for all his help and went in to the ambulance with her daughter.

At the hospital, Chelsea was lucky and had only sustained cuts, bruises and a mild concussion as Finn had taken most of the impact of the car. Knowing that Chelsea was safe she went in to her bag and took out Finn's cell phone and started to call the first person out of three on his emergency list, Rachel.

The phone rang for a few rings and it went to voicemail. Mrs Maddin tried her several times before leaving her a nervous voicemail.

"Erm, hi. Rachel, my name is Louise Maddin. I've been asked to call you on behalf of Finn as it's an emergency. Could you please contact me on Finn's cell phone as soon as you can? Thank you."

Next on his emergency list was Carol. Thankfully Carol answered, and Louise gave her a quick run down of what happened. Carol questioned who she had contacted off his emergency list and she explained that she had left a voicemail for Rachel and Kurt was next on the list. Carol advised Louise that she would contact Kurt and try Rachel again. Carol thanked Louise for her help and hoped that her daughter would be okay. Louise returned to Chelsea and looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully, and she was thankful. She couldn't even comprehend what Mr Hudson's mom was feeling, or the rest of his family as the last time she seen Finn, he was in a bad way.

* * *

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Yelled the director. The cast and crew clapped and gave each other warm hugs and went back to their trailers. Filming had just wrapped up before Christmas and Rachel was glad. Just maybe she could surprise Finn by turning up and spending Christmas with him in NYC. Picking up her cell phone her smile turned in to panic.

Eighteen missed calls. Finn, six. Carol, seven, Kurt five. Burrowing her brow, she also noticed that she had three voicemails. Her legs started to wobble, and she had to sit down. Her assistant had walked in as she was listening to Louise's voicemail. Swallowing hard, she then listened to Carol's and Kurt's voice message. Finn was hurt. She needed to be with him. Her assistant was on the phone straight away to the airline and managed to get Rachel a flight that night leaving in a few hours to get back to New York.

* * *

Kurt was pacing up and down the hospital waiting area, driving Carol and Burt slightly mad but they understood the he was just as anxious as them to find out how Finn was. Kurt felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to see the caller id. Rachel.

Kurt stepped outside the hospital and spoke to a frantic Rachel. She would be in New York later and will head straight to the hospital. He advised Rachel that they currently knew nothing of Finn's condition, just that he was in surgery.

Once the call had ended, he went back in and told Carol and his dad that Rachel was on her way, but it would be several hours before she would get here. Nerve wracking not knowing how Finn was and how Rachel was going to freak out was all that played in Kurt's mind.

Next Chapter: How's Finn? How's Chelsea?


	19. To live or to die

As always, I only own the main original characters. Any Glee characters are owned by Ryan Murphy.

* * *

Ever feel like a minute feels like an eternity? Everyone passing by and not knowing the hurt, anguish and down right numbness you feel when you haven't spoken to a Dr about how a loved one is doing? Well this was Carol. Ready to erupt with fury not knowing what was happening to her only son. Her Finn. She remembers the day he was born so clearly and how he had such gorgeous eyes when they finally opened. Carol was ready to lose her temper when the door swung open and in walked a worried Rachel.

They all hugged each other and gave Rachel the story they had been told about the hit and run that has left then hanging on in the unknown of what was happening to Finn. Closing her eyes and although it felt like a few minutes, in reality, it was a few seconds. As Carol was about to get up, a Dr finally made their way towards them. Holding their breath, the Dr finally asked them to step in to the side room.

Looking in, you could see each response from everyone in the room as the Dr explained what had happened to Finn. Rachel sat down quickly and buried her head in her hands, Kurt comforted her.

Coma. Finn's alive but in a coma. How could this happen? She only left him a matter of a few days ago and now he has been through major surgery to repair the break in his leg and could have a possible brain injury from the back of his head sustaining the rear end of the car knocking him.

The Dr left the room and the four of them sat in silence for a moment. Rachel looked up and noticed a woman looking in the window. The woman gave her a look to which Rachel understood that the woman was sympathising with the family. But when Rachel realised that the lady wasn't moving, she excused herself and left the room.

"Can I help you?" asked Rachel.

"I'm hoping you can. If your Rachel, I am Louise Maddin, I called you from Mr Hudson's cell phone?" said the woman softly. Rachel then gave her a small smile.

"I can't thank you enough. We have just been told about Finn's condition. How is Chelsea? We heard that she was hurt too." Asked a concerned Rachel.

"Oh, Chelsea is fine. She is just got a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion all thanks to Mr Hudson protecting her, he is a remarkable man for saving not only my daughter, but me too." Louise explained to Rachel.

"Well, once we have seen Finn, do you think Chelsea would mind if I popped by to see her? I want to reassure her that everything will be okay, although we need to wait and see if…or when Finn comes out of his coma." Rachel explained.

"Coma? Rachel, I am so, so sorry. I'm lost for words. We have so much love and respect for Mr Hudson. But, I am sure Chelsea wouldn't mind you popping by to see her as she knows a lot about you apparently." Replied Louise. She then reached out and hugged Rachel softly. "If you need anything, anything at all, here is my only cell phone number."

After a few hours of sitting by Finn, the four of them agreed that they would take it turns to sit with him and to phone if there were any changes. Burt took the night shift and sat with Finn quietly in his own world, watching his future son in laws chest raising up and down. He knew that this was killing Carol inside and he knew that no matter amount he tried to reassure her, she wouldn't take it on board.

Three days. Finn was still in his coma and Kurt was patiently waiting at his bedside. Urging Finn to wake up and see that he is loved and needed in this world.

* * *

The white light. Finn squinted his eyes and smiled. "Hey you…. why am I seeing you?"

Finn's grandmother smiled at him. "Well Finn, you've been asleep for a few days and I'm here to tell you it's time to decide."

"What do you mean decide?" asked Finn curiously.

"Well the white light you see before you, or the white light you see behind you. Both promise you love. The one in front, I can help you with and help you transition to the afterlife. Or, if you chose, you can go back." Explained his Grandmother.

"Afterlife? Gran, I'm not ready for that yet, I..." stammered Finn, "I just found what I was looking for and because of what happened, I'm stuck in limbo between living or dying."

"Only you can decide Finn. But if you want my opinion, I don't want you to move forward with me, go back. Go back to my daughter, to your future, to your life. The afterlife is for when your body is old and frail, not injured or broken like it is right now." His Grandmother advised.

"I'm ready, I need to move on in to the light Gran."

* * *

Rachel was sitting beside Finn when Louise and Chelsea turned up to visit. Giving them a small smile and encouraging them in to the room. They all sat and chatted to Finn and among themselves.

Chelsea went quiet and she managed to sit on Finn's bed. Leaning down and giving him a small hug.

"Thank you, Mr Hudson, you saved me, now I'm not being funny, but you owe me more lessons and we really need to you to wake up. Plus, I'm sure Rachel is bored watching you sleep." Chelsea quipped.

Louise and Rachel let out a small laugh. As they did, they seen Finn's hand flicker. It slowly raised up and he placed it gently on Chelsea's back making the poor girl jump with fright.

"Mr Hudson! Talk about heart attack material! You need to open your eyes Mr H! or I'm gonna wedge them open with some drumsticks!" Chelsea cheekily retorted to Finn.

With that, Finn smirked slowly and flickered his eyes open.

"Welcome back Mr H!" said an excited Chelsea.

Louise darted out the room and alerted the nurse that Finn had woken up as Rachel quickly sent of the text message everybody was waiting for.

"Finn is awake!"

Next chapter: The aftermath of the accident.


	20. Festive time

Apologies, I know it has been a while since I last updated… I got married, went to NYC (seen Sardie's so exciting, amongst other iconic places) and then had a special birthday so it has been rather hectic in my life, but I've never stopped thinking about how and where I want this story to go, so I hope that you enjoy this update.

As always, I only own the main original characters. Any Glee characters are owned by Ryan Murphy.

* * *

It took a few hours of checks, ensuring that Finn was responding well to the tests, treatment and he was. All the family darted straight to the hospital once they received Rachel's text. They were patiently and impatiently waiting on getting in to Finn's room to speak to him. Carol was watching through the glass and Finn noticed. He gave his mom a small smirk which she returned.

Eventually when they were allowed in Finn's room, they heard the doctor tell Finn that all his results appeared to be normal and that he could go home once he had his discharge letter. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.

Of course, everyone had a million and one questions for Finn, but they didn't want to overwhelm him since he could get home. Dropping Finn and Rachel off at Finn's apartment, Burt, Carol and Kurt said they would see him at Christmas. Finn struggled with the stairs due to his broken leg, but Rachel stayed by his side until he made it to the apartment door.

As Rachel opened the door, Finn looked nervously in and he shook his head. Why was he feeling nervous about being home? Something wasn't sitting right with him, but he just couldn't explain it. Rachel took his bag to the bedroom and came back to the living room where Finn had sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything Finn?" asked Rachel softly.

"Uhm, no thanks babe, I..." Finn replied almost sadly.

Rachel sat next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. He took her hand gently and let out a small sigh.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed to be fair." Finn continued to talk. "I know how close I came to die; how close I came to lose it all. But it wasn't my fault babe. I just wanted to protect Chelsea from that maniac mounting the pavement and coming at us."

"No one said it was your fault Finn. You done a heroic thing and Chelsea and her mom will be forever grateful that you were there. I'm forever grateful that you woke up. I imagined my life without you Finn and I don't want to imagine that again." Responded Rachel.

Finn looked at Rachel with sad eyes. She touched his face gently and placed a small kiss on his lips. "You, Finn Hudson, are not only my hero, but others too. I know it will take time for you to readjust especially with a broken leg, but I am here for you. I am going nowhere."

* * *

Christmas came and went and although they all had fun spending time with each other, Rachel expressed her concern to Carol about how Finn was coping after the accident. She didn't divulge that they hadn't been the same since the accident, but she was more concerned about how Finn was coping with the situation.

So as the new year came closer, Finn was always one to join the crowds in the busy street of Times Square. He loved bringing in the new year and wishing complete strangers all the best for the year to come. But this year, he wanted to stay home. Rachel was slightly concerned but at the same time, a little grateful that they could bring in the new year as a couple and make promises to Finn that she had floating about in her head.

As they stood together looking out of Finn's apartment window, watching the celebratory fireworks of the new year, Rachel gently placed her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn smiled to himself. He knew he had been distant since his hospital discharge, but Rachel had been his absolute rock.

"Happy new year Rachel." Whispered Finn.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Happy new year Finn. But your starting to look uncomfortable with standing up with your crutches, we've seen the fireworks, so if you want to go to bed or stay up and watch a movie or whatever, I'm going to join you no matter what."

"Well, a movie sounds good." Replied Finn.

"You go, and rest and I will make us both some hot chocolate and some popcorn and join you in a moment." Rachel responded.

Finn watched Rachel disappear to the kitchen as he sat down on the couch. He missed her. Finn was arguing with himself in his head about how distant he had been, how Rachel supported him no matter what and he barely said thank you out loud.

Rachel returned with the two hot chocolates and sat them on the coffee table next to Finn. She was about to walk away to get the popcorn when Finn reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back, losing her balance slightly and she landed on Finn's lap. He smiled and kissed her deeply. His tongue searching for hers and for hers to respond.

"I love you Rachel, I just need you to know that. That I have appreciated everything you have done for me, for what you are going to do for me." Said Finn almost solemnly. But before Rachel could respond, Finn's lips met hers again, softly, tenderly and his hands searching her body.

Rachel was savoring every moment. She missed this side of Finn. She longed for him so much but wanted to give him space to recover from everything that happened. Rachel then found herself straddling Finn and kissing him deeply.

"I love you too Finn." Said Rachel happily.

"Then babe, why don't we forget the hot chocolate, the popcorn and just head to bed. I have a gorgeous girlfriend that I have missed so much, and I think it's about time she seen exactly how much." Grinned Finn.

Rachel then slipped off Finn and helped him to his feet.

"Well you might not be able to with that leg…." Said Rachel sexily, "but I'm sure your gorgeous girlfriend wouldn't mind taking charge for a change." With giving Finn a sexy smile and a cheeky wink they both went to bed.

* * *

Several days later, their happiness was strained. It wasn't the fact that they didn't love one another, they did. Finn's struggles became all to real, even in his sleep which he was lashing out. He didn't know this until Rachel told him.

So, with a big heart to heart, a discussion with the family, tears, heartbreak and a huge decision, Finn decided to get himself checked in to rehab. He was adamant that he needed to face his demons that stem from the accident and he didn't want to jeopardize everything he and Rachel had come through to put a strain on their relationship. So, with that, Finn was checked in to rehab for a 90 day program so they could work on all aspects of his mental health.

Next chapter: Finn returns, has everything changed?


	21. Home

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and congratulations, appreciate it. So yes, it has been a bit hectic but when I find peace, I encourage myself to write some more.

Noro: Your enthusiasm for Finchel stories is endearing.

Guest review: Thank you kindly, but some things will come to light in the next chapter or so. This story is coming to an end soon, but as to how soon, who knows 😊

With that, I only own the plot, original characters. Ryan Murphy owns all Glee characters and the song artists will always be credited.

* * *

Finn's POV.

I had to go. I know I was not coping well with my near-death experience. I mean, realistically, looking back on it, I swear someone was out to kill me, as to who, well I know I don't have any enemies, I always try to do what is right and see the best in people. However, I do have faith in the NYPD to work it out.

I was having a lot of anxiety and night terrors and nearly hit out on Rachel one night. That is when I decided that I wanted to seek help straight away rather than wait and research a psychologist that would suit me. I needed to heal and work on myself before I could offer anyone, especially Rachel, any sort of life with me.

So here I am ready to go home. It has been an intense few months, working on my issues and what tools I needed to take with me. But when I say home, I'm not going home to New York. I've decided wherever Rachel is, that is my home. Of course, I know I put a lot in to my apartment, so I'm keeping it. It will be handy for us should we ever visit Kurt and Blaine.

I had been keeping in touch with Tim just recently, knowing that my time in rehabilitation was coming to an end. Only thing was, Rachel was throwing an "It's a wrap!" party the day I land in L.A. Tim's going to make an excuse and head out and get me. But I do know that it's a karaoke party and I have a song in mind that I want to sing with Rachel. Of course, it's going to be my grand entrance back in to my future wife's life (well that's if she will say yes when I have the courage to propose)

Day of arrival

Tim left Rachel's home with an excuse that he forgot something at the shop. Unoriginal he thought but at least it let him step away from the mania of the wrap party.

Arriving at the airport, he seen Finn waiting and drew up next to him. Finn threw his bag in the back seat and joined Tim up front.

"Thank you so much Tim, I hope I haven't got you in to any bother." Finn spoke.

"So far, she hasn't text or called, so that is a good sign that the party is well under way, she will be preoccupied that I'm not there at all." Smiled Tim.

"Everyone in the know that I am coming?" Enquired Finn.

"Yes, I spoke to her make up artist and she put the word out, so when your ready, we will get her up to the karaoke section and get her to sing, I presume it's still the same song you want?" Tim questioned.

"Exact same song mate, it's a good song, plus, I can't wait to see her face." Grinned Finn.

* * *

"Well I think it's time we got our hostess up here and to give us a little song!" Said Sarah. Some of Rachel's colleagues were encouraging her to go up as she was initially refusing to for a bit. So, when she finally made it to the karaoke stage, Sarah spoke to her again.

"Now, we all know Rachel is fabulous at her job and I know how much she loves singing, so we are going to hit the button and when you all shout stop, I will hit the button again and we will reveal the song that she has to sing. Are you all ready?" An excited Sarah asked. Rachel's colleagues all yelled in agreement. Thankfully, Rachel couldn't see the screen and the song that Finn had selected was already there. So, Sarah looked like she had hit the button and when someone from the crowed yelled stop, Sarah made it look like she had hit the button again.

Rachel raised her eyebrows then casually shrugged as she seen the title of the song appear on her screen.

Rachel began to sing along...

In your eyes, I'm alive  
Inside you're beautiful, something so unusual  
In your eyes, I know I'm home, yeah

Every tear, every fear  
Gone with the thought of you, changing what I thought I knew  
I'll be yours for a thousand lives.

I'm free as a bird when I'm flying in your cage  
I'm diving in deep and I'm riding with no brakes  
And I'm bleeding in love when you're swimming in my veins  
You got me now

Been waiting for a lifetime for ya  
Been breaking for a lifetime for ya  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh, na-na, ayy  
For love 'til I found you, oh

(Finn enters at the back of the crowd and remains semi hidden)

(Finn sings)

Skin to skin, breathe me in (Rachel looks excited but confused)  
Feeling your kiss on me, lips are made of ecstasy  
I'll be yours for a thousand lives (For a thousand lives)

(Crowd parts to reveal Finn who gives Rachel his smirk)

(Both)

I'm free as a bird when I'm flying in your cage (So lost)  
I'm diving in deep and I'm riding with no brakes (No, no)  
And I'm bleeding in love when you're swimming in my veins  
You've got me now (Now, now, now)

(Finn finally joins Rachel on stage and hugs her)

Been waiting for a lifetime for ya  
Been breaking for a lifetime for ya  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh, na-na, ayy  
For love 'til I found you, oh  
Been waiting for a lifetime for ya  
Been breaking for a lifetime for ya  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh, na-na, ayy  
For love 'til I found you, oh

(Both enjoying singing with one another and entertaining Rachel's guests)

I'm free as a bird when I'm flying in your cage  
I'm diving in deep and I'm riding with no brakes (Oh, oh)  
I'm bleeding in love when you're swimming in my veins  
You've got me now

Been waiting for a lifetime for ya  
Been breaking for a lifetime for ya  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
 _Ooh, na-na, ayy_  
For love 'til I found you, oh  
Been waiting for a lifetime for ya (Oh, yeah)  
Been breaking for a lifetime for ya  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
 _Ooh, na-na, ayy_  
For love 'til I found you, oh

(Finn pulls Rachel close and looks in to her eyes as the song comes to a close)

Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh, na-na, ayy  
For love 'til I found you, oh

* * *

Rachel looks up at Finn and smiles. The guests cheer, and clap and Rachel looked shy and Finn hushes them by doing some hand signals.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for being in on this surprise for Rachel, I couldn't have done it without all of you. Particularly Tim and Sarah, you guys rock." Grinned Finn. "Now let's have some more fun and get this party back in to full swing since I so rudely interrupted it!"

Rachel then took Finn's hand and led him off the stage. They went in to the house and headed straight to her bedroom where they knew they could talk to each other without yelling over music

"Why didn't you tell me Finn?" Said Rachel with an almost stern look on her face. Watching Finn's face crumble from a smile to a worried look. However, Rachel couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed, throwing her arms in to him and squeezing him as tight as she could. "I just can't believe you are here."

Finn smiled. "Well I wanted to surprise you babe, plus wherever you are, I know I am home with you, so I had to come and see you."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Now, we must head back and be good hosts, we wouldn't want to be rude."

Rachel smiled and nodded her head and they headed back to the party, neither of them would ever forget.

Song: For You Rita Ora & Liam Payne


	22. Unexpected News

As always, only the plot, original characters belong to me. Glee characters belong to Ryan Murphy & songs mentioned will always be credited at the end.

* * *

They lived with each other for days after Finn's arrival. They opened their heart and soul to one another, went on hikes, made love and basically lived in a Finchel bubble for those few days. But as well all know, all bubbles are meant to burst.

Rachel was sitting at the breakfast table waiting on Finn coming out of the shower when her cell phone rang. Picking up her cell she smiled. Louise is calling. Rachel had kept in touch with Louise as she couldn't be any more thankful for all her help when Finn was in hospital. Answering her call, she laughed when Louise said that Chelsea wanted to video call rather than speak to Rachel.

Chelsea had become a big fan of Rachel and loved talking to her when her schedule allowed her. Switching to video call, Louise appeared briefly and then Chelsea's smiling face appeared.

"Hi Rachel! How are you, is Mr Hudson with you? I miss him loads and just wish I could see him again!" said and excited Rachel.

Finn appeared with a smile. Rachel smiled at Chelsea.

"Hi Chelsea. I am fine thank you, finished for the season so I'm having some rest. As for Mr Hudson, yes, he is here. But he's in the shower now." Rachel said, obviously telling a small white lie.

"Oh okay. But I wanted to tell him that I got an A+ for music. I remembered everything he taught me, and I so rocked it at my exam." Chelsea said a little halfheartedly.

"That is fantastic news!" Finn's voice boomed and then he sat next to Rachel. Watching Chelsea's face light up on the screen was priceless.

"Mr Hudson! Oh, you guys were kidding me on and he was listening this whole time!" squealed Chelsea.

"Well I was in the bathroom but came out when I heard you talking Chelsea. I hope you and your mom are keeping well." Finn said softly.

"We are Mr Hudson. Shame I'm seeing you in two weeks. I'm scared to speak in front of all those people." Chelsea said with a fearful look in her eye.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other confused.

"Chelsea, move over love." Louise said.

"Hi Finn. Sorry, I seen your reaction to what Chelsea said. You've obviously not been informed that the trial starts in two weeks for your accident." Louise informed them.

"No, I didn't know. I didn't even know they had anyone for it. I've not had any correspondence that I am aware of. But then again, I've not returned to NYC at all for a while." Replied Finn.

They had some small talk before ending the video call and Finn stood up from his chair and paced slightly angry. Not knowing who was behind the accident was bad enough, but no correspondence infuriated him.

He went and got his cell phone and dialed Kurt's number. Finn explained to Kurt and Kurt said that he would go by his apartment to see if anything was delivered, or anything had been attempted to be delivered.

Rachel looked on at Finn worriedly. Finn noticed and gave her a small smile. Giving her a cuddle and reassuring her. On the inside, Finn was fighting to keep calm and composed but he was struggling.

"Finn, you can let it out babe. You do not have to keep it all inside." Rachel said with a concerned tone.

"I know, but until I know more from Kurt, I don't know how to react, not really." Said a down trodden Finn.

* * *

What seemed like forever and a day for Finn, wasn't that long as Kurt had dropped everything and made his way to Finn' apartment. He picked up the mail from the floor and looked at the mail he previously put on his sideboard. Nothing from his lawyers. Kurt burrowed his brow, going through the mail carefully but nothing was brought to his attention.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door making Kurt jump out of his skin. He went to the door and seen a gentleman in a suit before him. He asked if he was Finn, so Kurt had to explain that he wasn't, and that Finn was in L.A.

Finn jumped when his cell phone rang, and he answered it quickly as it was Kurt. After speaking with Kurt, nodding his head to he conversation, trying to get as much information out of Kurt as possible. Once the call ended he turned to Rachel.

"I need to get back to NYC as soon as possible. They tried to deliver my citation to court, but couldn't as they were instructed only I could sign for it, so Kurt said he would contact them to let them know when I was back in NYC. He couldn't get any information on the case as it was against confidentiality for them to talk to Kurt." Explained Finn.

"Well in that case babe, let's look at flights and get to New York as soon as possible." Said Rachel whilst flipping on her laptop.

* * *

Settled back in his apartment, Rachel had left Finn there whilst she popped out to the shops to pick up some groceries. He needed to stay behind as he anxiously waited on his citation appearing, so he knew when he was due to attend court.

On her return, Rachel put the groceries away and found Finn sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the citation that had arrived.

"Are you okay Finn?" Enquired Rachel.

"I'm not sure. I just can't get my head around this at all." Replied Finn.

Looking up at Rachel he handed her his citation. Rachel read over it and looked at Finn.

"So now you know who you will be facing in court, but do you know what they have been charged with at all?" Rachel asked softly.

Finn nodded his head. "Attempted Murder."

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Seriously? I mean, I knew it was always serious, but Finn, that's" Rachel's voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say to Finn.

"Want to know what I can't get my head wrapped around." Asked Finn. Rachel nodded. "It's not the attempted murder charge, it's the name. I know who she is. I thought she was cool. But to attempt to kill me? I just need to know why."

Next chapter: The reveal


	23. D Day

Original plot belongs to me. Any Glee characters belongs to Ryan Murphy, original characters are my creation.

* * *

 _Last day of the trial._

Standing in front of the court house, Finn knew his nerves were about to sky rocket and send him in to a full-blown panic. He could feel the beads of sweat starting to form on his head and slowly trickling down his face. He reached in to his suit pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbing the sweat beads away. Today was the day that the defence plan to put him and Chelsea on the stand to give their accounts of what happened on that day. He knew Chelsea was being protected by the courts and being asked to give her testimony from behind a screen. He was so thankful that she was going to remain anonymous.

"Mr Hudsssssssssssssssssson!" yelled Chelsea as she approached the courthouse, making Finn turn around and smile at her. Once she had reached him, he bent down and gave her a massive squeeze.

"I'm scared Mr Hudson, I've never done anything like this before." Chelsea said meekly.

"Well Chelsea, truth be told, so am I and I've never done anything else like this before. But I will tell you this, be truthful, answer the questions as best and honestly as you can." Encouraged Finn

Chelsea offered a small smile and responded. "But I'm scared I will let you all down."

"No way on this earth could you ever let me down Chelsea. You have been amazing, and I am so proud that you want to do this. I know it's been a difficult few days, but hopefully after today, this trial is over with." Finn responded with a smile.

With that, Louise took Chelsea's hand and walked her in to the courthouse. Finn turned back around facing away from the courthouse and let out a sigh. With that, a small smile creeped on his face as he seen Rachel making her way up the steps towards him. Holding out his hand, Rachel took it and then embraced Finn.

Chelsea was amazing giving her testimony and Finn couldn't have been any prouder of her. He could feel his chest swell with pride when Louise told him how amazing she done. Obviously, she couldn't tell him what was said as he was waiting to give his evidence, but it was his time. His time to tell what he could remember of the accident, his time to face his would be killer. His time to look her in the eye and show that he had survived.

"Finn Hudson?" inquired the court worker, "You are required to take the stand now."

Finn nodded. Another deep breath out as he left the safe place of the waiting room and walked towards the court. The doors opened, and Finn stepped inside. As he took the stand and was sworn in, he looked out and found a focus on Rachel for a moment. She offered a small smile and a nod and mouthed "I love you" to Finn.

The prosecution started to ask Finn questions. He looked at the prosecutor and answered the questions directly and honestly. The defence seemed to have it in for Finn, making up various parts of what happened to him, but Finn remained as calm as possible and put them in their place with his answers. Once they were finished, the Judge asked Finn to read out his witness impact statement to the court room. Finn took a sip of water and cleared his throat. Looking at the defence table, he then started to read his statement.

"That day, not only did you set out to do me harm, I now believe that you wanted to cause me more than harm. You never seen the aftermath of what you did. You only seen my body fly over the car as the initial impact happened. You then decided not only to reverse and harm me more, but to potentially harm a young girl who had done absolutely nothing wrong. It felt like my body was broken, albeit only my leg was. I lost willpower to hold on, but I vaguely remember a young gentleman supporting me and wishing me to stay awake. I was in a coma for days. You didn't see the impact you had on my family. The hurt, the worry and the uncertainty. I nearly died. But you didn't care. You thought you done what you had to do.

You didn't see my night terrors or how I struggled with my broken leg. You impacted my relationship with my girlfriend as I became rude and snappy. You impacted my sleep. I had night terrors, lashing out and nearly hurting someone I love dearly. I sought support and went to a rehabilitation centre. I had to work on what was affecting me from my near-death experience. I then had to come out after that and I was still unable to return home, so I relocated to Los Angles to be with my girlfriend and fight for our relationship.

You haven't broken me. Your actions have made an impact on me, but it will not rule my life every single day. I hope someday that I can forgive you, but I, and others, will never forget what you done to me that day."

The judge then excused Finn and he left the court room.

Back in the witness room with Louise and Chelsea, the door opened, and Rachel entered. Hugging everyone and sitting next to Finn, holding his hand as he grasped hers tightly. They all sat in silence what felt like an eternity.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_

They had all went for a quick bite to eat when Finn got an alert on his cell. Verdict in. They returned to the courthouse and sat in the gallery. Louise and Chelsea stayed away due to Chelsea's age but asked Finn to update them with the verdict.

"Would the foreman of the jury please stand." Commanded the Judge. "Have you all reached the verdict that you have unanimously agreed on?"

"Yes, we have your honor." Replied the foreman.

"Can you please read out your verdict to the courtroom." Asked the Judge.

"We the jury, find Katie Booth, guilty of attempted murder."

Finn felt like the world had gone silent as he heard the result being read out. Rachel grasped his hand, his mom cuddled in to him. Burt placed a hand on his shoulder offering him reassurance.

"Thank you. Katie Booth, you have been found guilty of the attempted murder of Finn Hudson. I hereby sentence you to ten years in prison. Take her away." Boomed the judge.

Finn's heart sank a little as he heard Katie sob, but had to remind himself that she set out to do him harm.

Next chapter: The future


End file.
